


I Wish I Could Remember You

by nerdycounselag



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Danvers sisters bonding, F/F, Kara and Lena subplot, Sanvers slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2018-10-12 18:33:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10497045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdycounselag/pseuds/nerdycounselag
Summary: Sanvers Amnesia fic. Alex has an accident and forgets who Maggie is. Cue silly moments, angst, and lots of Sanvers flirting. Supercorp makes minor appearances. For now, this is will be a T rating. Depending on story development and reader requests this may change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know the ol’ amnesia fic? I decided to make this a Sanvers prompt! I think this will be a few chapters. Fic obviously diverges from the original story. Starts after 2x07 Maggie and Alex try to be friends. Maggie never gets shot by Evil Hank and doesn't rush to kiss Alex. They grow closer, but both are hesitant to acknowledge their feelings.

** Chapter 1: "FRIENDLY" Dinner **

"Come on Alex!!!" Kara scolded. This was the 5th outfit Alex had tried. Normally Kara would be all up for helping Alex prep for a date; except this wasn't a date but a "friendly dinner at a five-star restaurant" with the girl who was Alex's "friend". Yup just friends. Alex had been pinning over Maggie the past two months after the daft "Detective" (pftt some detective) rejected her.  **EVERY TIME**  Alex and Maggie were going to a movie, dinner, laser tag, fancy dinners as "FRIENDS" Kara had to pencil in 2 hours for Alex's outfit check.  Kara didn't didn't want Alex to get hurt; she was worried Alex put so much effort in anything that involved the detective. Kara also had a genuinely _friendly_ dinner planned with her friend Lena, and she did not want to be late.

"Ok, Kara, how's this?" Alex nervously paced in front of her sister. She had a blue dress with some  _killer (Alex once stabbed a guy with them)_ sleek back heels.

"Perfect, that dress definitely works better than the other four you tried on" Kara teased.

“Pfft, seriously, I just want to look good, for.…Ma.…me” Alex responded.

Kara walked over to her sister and put her hands on her shoulders, sternly yet gently giving her sisterly advice. "Ok, Alex, just be careful ok? I know you're trying to be her friend but don't put that over your wellbeing. I just, I don't want you getting hurt, Alex."

Alex knew her sister had only her best interests in mind. If the roles were reversed (they may be soon with given Kara's blooming "friendship" with Lena Luthor) she too would be giving the same talk to her sister. "I know Kara. It's fine. Honestly, its  _was_  a silly crush, and I'm already getting over it."

"Ok…" Kara hesitantly responded "I have to go now Lena is waiting. Have fun, call me if you need anything...ANYTHING Alex. Say the word, and NASA will see Detective Sawyer in their next feeds" Kara jested.

"KARA!!! That's not going to be necessary. Go, have fun with Lena, call me if you need me to stab or shoot someone. I'm wearing the right shoes for stabbing" Alex teasingly replied.

After Kara had left it only took Alex 20...30...40 minutes to triple-check her outfit and head to the restaurant.

“Danvers! I was starting to think you were bailing,” Maggie teased as Alex pulled up to the restaurant. 

The detective was wearing a form fitting black dress and heels. Alex took her time looking her over, as a friend of course. 

"Pfft, I just got held up at work Sawyer, you think I'm going to miss out eating at Alinnea? I work for the Feds, and even I couldn't get reservations here! I still can't understand how you pulled this off" Alex rambled.

Maggie laughed. Flashing a triple-dimpled smile at the flustered Agent. Had she known Alex wanted to eat here she would have asked Lena to get her a reservation weeks ago. Luckily Lena's new crush (the one and only Kara Danvers) was obsessed with Chinese food and wanted to try some obscure restaurant in China Town. Lena being a fabulous friend, gave her favorite detective the reservation instead of canceling. Unbeknownst to Maggie, Lena was secretly hoping the evening was just what Alex and Maggie needed to acknowledge their feelings for each other. As a busy CEO Lena did not have the time to spend 3 hours a day listening to Maggie gush about her amazing "friend" Alex Danvers. Lena had her own crush on a Danvers' girl to occupy her mind. Lena was determined to help Maggie get her act together and admit her feelings for Alex already. As far as Lena was concerned if a Danvers girl likes you back you go for it, God knows she would if Kara felt the same way. 

"I have connections, Danvers!" (Technically having a BFF whose CEO of a Fortune 500 company is connection) "Don't underestimate me!" Maggie teased.

Alex sauntered over to her friend, whispering in a totally not sexy voice " I would never, Detective."

Slightly proud of her reply, feeling emboldened by it Alex grabbed Maggie's hand and walked towards the entrance. As soon as Alex opened the door the building exploded, launching them both back into the street.

Alex flew back hitting her head on a fire hydrant. She felt dizzy. She closed her eyes, to the bloodcurdling scream of her name coming from someone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fic, so suggestions and comments are appreciated. Also, apologies if I take long to update, I am in the middle of studying for my LSAT. I figured getting some Sanvers rambles out of my head would be a good study break. Keep in mind typically only write academic papers, so this is really new for me. FYI Alinea is a super pricey restaurant in Chicago. It truly is impossible to get a reservation and costs you an arm and a leg. My advisor took her wife there for their anniversary and said it was totally worth it, though (I thought it was a cute shout out to my favorite real life otp).
> 
> Comments are appreciated! :)


	2. Retrograde Amnesia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a little bit of angst in this chapter. Alex wakes up and can't remember Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the good wishes on my LSAT and the kind reviews. I was on spring break last week, so I started writing this chapter then. Your kind words inspired me to finish it last night . I used to be pre-med, so I tried to be as accurate as possible with the medical terminology and references, I may be wrong though!

**Chapter 2: Retrograde Amnesia**

Maggie paced up and down the hospital corridor. Her blood was boiling. Lena's mom blew up the restaurant thinking it would be her daughter in there. That vile woman wanted to kill her best friend. As if that wasn't enough reason to hate Lillian, she was also the reason that the amazing woman Maggie was head-over-heels for had gotten injured.

"Hey, how are you doing?" Lena asked, keeping her distance knowing well Maggie needed space.

"I'm all right. I was lucky minor cuts and burns nothing too bad," Maggie mumbled.

Lena compassionately placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. "You know that is not what I meant," Lena replied.

"I know…I was just so stupid!! There was a van circling the block!! I should have seen it coming!! I just… I was just so nervous, and she was just so beautiful, and I missed it! How could I miss it!?" Maggie fumed "I was just so stupid…She liked me, she kissed me and….and… I just let her go! I told her I wanted to be her friend because I was scared…because I thought she had a silly crush on me and she would move on… because I though I wasn't enough. I….I…. I think I love her Lena, and I know it's too soon and too fast, and things are fucked but I love her, and now she's fighting for her life and I…." Maggie couldn't keep going she just collapsed into Lena's arms and sobbed.

Down the hall Kara stared at the clock, willing it to speed up to the moment where her sister would be holding her tight. Kara tried not to hear Maggie's confession, but she needed to focus on something other than the chaos surrounding her. "Fight Alex; you have so much to live for… There are so many people who love you. Maggie loves you. Please fight," Kara pleaded.

"Danvers?" the Doctor loudly announced to no one in particular. Kara, Lena, and Maggie rushed over to the double doors the Doctor was standing by.

“I’m Kara Danvers, Alex is my sister, how is she?” Kara hurriedly asked.

"She lost a lot of blood and had significant neurological trauma. Once she wakes up, we will do a full evaluation. She should be up soon. She's been in her room for a few hours. I'm sorry we didn't inform you earlier, the explosion has kept us busy. In the meantime, I can take you up to her room," the Doctor explained. " I am afraid at this time only family is allowed," the Doctor said to the other two visibly worried women.

"It's ok, they are family." Kara immediately affirmed.

Maggie and Lena were both taken aback by Kara's words. Nevertheless, they would address them later, right now the Danvers girls needed them. They wordlessly followed the doctor to Alex's room.

No one was prepared for what they saw next. A petulant Alex Danvers in a hospital gown arguing with a first-year resident.

"NO, you listen to me, _BUDDY!_ You are a baby doctor, I have an MD and Ph.D.! And I say I am fine! Look at this central line, did you do it? Geez, if I were actually injured I'd be dead because this line is shit! Now go find me a real doctor who will discharge me!" Alex snapped her fingers.

"I…I'm sorry Dr. Danvers, but you have a concussion and lost a lot of blood…I can't let you go. You should know-"

“I DO KNOW _Baby Doctor_! I am fine. I need to go out there and help. And so do you, there are people out there in dire need of some mediocre medical attention, now get!" Alex demanded.

Kara, Lena did not know whether to be concerned or amused. Maggie didn't know why she was slightly turned on by this. The Doctor the led them up to the room looked equal parts scared and annoyed.

“Alex!” Kara burst into the room, feeling sorry for the poor resident. She lunged at her sister backing off when Alex winced. 

“I’m ok, Kara. It was just…I… what happened?” Alex finally asked.

"Danvers! you survive an explosion, and you don't remember it." Maggie jested as she finally found her voice, leaning over to hug the confused woman. "Don't ever scare me like that again," Maggie whispered as she kissed her cheek.

Half-heartedly returning the petite woman’s embrace, Alex quizzically looked to her sister. She was incredibly confused as to why this woman smelled so nice, and made her cheek burn with a kiss, making her feel so…so… fuzzy inside… "I…wa…who are you?" Alex voiced in confusion finally finding her voice.

"Danvers…Alex…It's me, S...Maggie… I was with you when the explosion happened…We were getting dinner together," Maggie worriedly replied. "We…I…Alex?" Maggie uttered.

Lena worriedly nudged Kara, hoping she could help Alex remember.

“Alex, it’s Maggie. How do you not…” Kara faltered, not knowing what she was supposed to do.

“Ahem” the Doctor stepped forward “Dr. Danvers, what date is it today?” he asked the puzzled Agent.

“May 20th, 2016” Alex hesitantly replied.

Maggie felt her heart break, May 20th, 2016. One day before they met. Alex did not know her. Alex repressed her, forgot her.

"Dr. Danvers, I am afraid you may be suffering some retrograde amnesia, you have forgotten the past 3 months of your life," the Doctor explained. "As you know it may be temporary, we will keep you overnight and run more tests in the morning, I suggest in the meantime you get some rest and stop berating my residents." the Doctor concluded and left the room.

Alex looked at the visibly upset Maggie. Who was she? What was she to her? Why did she seem so broken, that Alex couldn't remember her? Alex was puzzled at the overwhelming urge she felt to comfort the woman.

"I think it's best if you get some rest Alex, I'll walk Maggie and Lena out and stay with you tonight," Kara finally spoke up.

"I… um.. that's…Kara you don't have to stay…I'll probably be out of here be tomorrow anyway…It's fine, go home with your friends. I'll be ok." Alex confusedly mumbled. 

Kara gave a sad smile to the broken hearted Detective. "Alex, uh… Maggie…is…Maggie is your friend…mine too..but you.. mostly yours… anyway, you'll remember its ok. It's just going to take time." Kara hurriedly supplied.

Lena's agonized at the sight of the broken hearted Detective. "Ahem, Kara is right Alex. Your memories will come back. I know you don't know me well, but you and your sister have been great friends to me. I will get R & D to look retrograde amnesia treatments in the meantime," Lena quickly affirmed Kara's sentiments.

Alex was baffled, as to why everyone looked so upset. It was only 3 months, not THAT much could have happened. Why was the Maggie woman quietly wiping away tears? Why was Lena Luthor diverting her company resources to help her? Alex barely knew these women! What the hell had happened in the last 3 months?

"I uh ok.. yeah, thank you. I probably just need to sleep a bit," Alex unconvincingly replied. 

Kara leaned down and kissed Alex's forehead saying goodbye to her sister. Maggie was stoic, alternating between staring at Alex and the floor. Lena squeezed Maggie's arm trying to regain the Detectives attention. Maggie looked up signaling for them to go ahead. Lena and Kara quietly stepped out giving the detective a minute to say bye.

"Ok…yeah, we'll see you tomorrow D...Alex. If… If you want… I know you don't know who I am…" the Detective sadly blurted.

Alex did not know this woman. But this Maggie person apparently knew her. Even though she wasn’t one to bond with new people, if she wanted to remember the last 3 months she needed to keep her around. Maybe it would jog her memory. In any case, it's not like this woman, was particularly displeasing to Alex. Her sister clearly trusted her, so what the hell.

"Yeah, I'd like that Maggie. I don't get dinner with anyone you know… And you must be a really good friend to have gotten me to wear heals," Alex joked pointing at the heels by the chair. 

The Detective flashed a sad dimpled smile at the agent. "I definitely am a friend Alex. I even got you to let give me a DEO flash grenade," The detective snorted at the Agents flabbergasted expression.

"I gave you what!!!" Alex exclaimed, "There is now way in HELL I gave you a flash grenade!" Alex affirmed.

Maggie laughed at the Agents reaction, hoping she would regain her memory and remember the game of pool that won her that grenade. "You did Danvers, it's one of my most prized possessions," Maggie amusedly replied.

"Huh, ok then. I definitely need you to come back tomorrow and explain EXACTLY how you convinced me to give you a grenade," Alex declared. "I should at least know your full name, though. Ya know since I gave you a flash grenade and all.." Alex nervously stated.

Maggie approached the nervous agent extending her hand "Detective Maggie Sawyer NCPD. It's a pleasure to meet you again Agent," Maggie earnestly introduced herself.

"Uh….yeah..pleasure Sawyer… Maggie…" Alex breathed. Who the hell was this woman!! Just shaking hands made her feel…things. Attempting to regain some composure, Alex released the detective's hand. "How did we meet, the first time Sawyer?" Alex hesitantly asked as the Detective started to walk away.

Maggie laughed turning around, lovingly looking at the Agent "Let's save that story for tomorrow, you need to rest. I promise it's a good one though Danvers." Maggie winked as she walked out the door.

No, Alex did not know who Maggie Sawyer was. But she couldn’t wait to find out who exactly this dimpled detective, that made her face light on fire was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are appreciated! Apologies if there are issues in line spacing, I'm still getting used to ao3 formatting.


	3. What the Actual Hell?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex gets out of the hospital and has a few gay panic's. Some subtle Supercorp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the kind review's guys! This is a pleasure to write. Helps me de-stress while practicing my writing. As always comments are appreciated! :)

**Chapter 3: What the Actual Hell?**

“Agent Danvers!” J'onn cheerily greeted, as he walked into her hospital room. “I’m glad to see you’re out and about, but I don’t think doing push-ups in a hospital gown is what the Doctor ordered Agent,” J’onn kindly scolded the bashful agent as she stood up. 

“Sorry sir, but I need to get back out there and find the bastards who did this,” Alex decisively stated.

J'onn compassionately placed a hand on his earth daughters shoulder, begging any existent deity that for once Alex would stand down and let others help her. 

"Alex, I know you're angry and confused, but I can assure you the DEO has this handled, as soon as we get them you will be the first to know.” J'onn confidently stated. Before Alex could protest, he continued, "Right now you need to heal, not just your body but your mind. You are missing three very eventful months of your life. Take time and try to recuperate them or re-learn what is missing. Take time to be with Kara, James, Winn and Maggie. Let us help you.” J'onn reasoned with the stubborn Agent.

The mention of the Detective made Alex uneasy yet again. This woman!! The mention of her name and her heart accelerated like crazy. Why? “Fine, two weeks.” Alex firmly stated.

“Four weeks, and a full psych eval.” J'onn countered. 

Alex looked aghast, “No way! 3 weeks, no psych eval, and I will only sneak into the DEO twice,” Alex bargained. 

J'onn sighed knowing very well that even under this deal Alex would still sneak into the DEO more times than he cared to know. “Psych eval is non-negotiable Agent. You know that. I can do 3 weeks pending psych. But if you sneak in more than twice I will extend your leave by a week for each offense Agent," J'onn sternly declared. 

Alex sighed, realizing space-dad had become even more of a hardass (as if that were possible) the past 3-months. "Deal. I should warn you; you're going to be lost without me." Alex joked. 

J'onn heartily laughed at his adoptive daughters’ joke, “I’m sure we’ll manage Alex,” he happily stated. 

John stayed for a few hours. Partly to fill Alex in on past missions. But mostly to make sure the Agent didn’t emotionally or physically torment anymore of the many terrified residents treating her. J'onn told Alex about her cases with Maggie. How the Detective had changed the hearts and minds of many DEO Agents including Alex and himself when it came to Alien-Human relations. Alex couldn’t help but be impressed by the ~~cute~~ courageous detective. After a few hours, J'onn hesitantly left Alex alone due to a DEO emergency. 

Eliza called shortly after J'onn left. She wished her daughter well and asked if she wanted her to fly out to National City. Alex declined her mother’s offer but thanked her for the gesture. Eliza comforted her daughter reassuring her the memories would come back, and that no matter what Alex was still perfect and loved. Alex welled up at her mothers’ loving words, wondering what had changed in the past 3 months between them.

During lunch, Kara and Lena dropped by with a burger, fries and a change of clothes. Alex was getting tired of mooning everyone in her hospital gown, and there was no way in hell she was eating hospital goop for lunch.

After hours of tests, the doctors concurred her memories should resurface with time. Refusing to let her go home alone Kara and Lena stayed till she was discharged driving her home.                                        

Kara guarded Alex’s back as she walked up the stairs, ready to catch the agent at any second. Lena couldn’t help but be amused at her friend's overprotectiveness. “Kara, either you really, really like the way my ass looks now, and that is why you are walking so close to it, or you are attempting to spot me while I walk up the stairs," Alex teased. "Neither of those is acceptable. Please stop. I have had enough babysitting at the hospital for a lifetime," Alex pleaded.

Kara pouted at her sisters’ remark, while Lena laughed making Kara blush. “I’m just being careful Alex! You huma…you’re ah, fragile still." Lena smirked at Kara's close slip up. Alex stopped dead in her tracks staring at her sister in disbelief. Honestly, the “secret identity” was bad enough, but now it was as if Kara wasn’t even trying to be discreet. 

Lena and Kara cooked while Alex aimlessly flipped through Netflix. Occasionally glancing at her sister and Lena, confused at how smitten the two were. After dinner, Lena decided it was best to give the sisters time alone. She wished the agent a speedy recovery, letting her know L Corp was working hard on a memory therapy for her. Alex thanked Lena's kind gesture, slightly less confused by it now. After 5 minutes of Kara insisting on walking Lena to her car, Lena finally left with Kara in tow. 

As a dreamy-eyed Kara returned from walking Lena to her car, Alex selected an episode of Parks and Rec to play in the background. Alex still couldn’t believe that Kara left her alone for Lena! She didn’t know if she should be shocked, offended or impressed by the affection Kara had for Lena.

“Soo…” Alex finally spoke, pulling Kara from her Luthor induced haze. “You and Lena are…dating?” Alex finally stated.

“Wha!! Wa…. No!! Lena and I are friends!” a vermilion-red Kara protested. 

“Kara… that is not friendship. You two cooked together! You left me **ALONE** to walk her to her car! Kara, there are cartoon hearts coming out of both of your eyes when you talk to each other,” Alex teasingly presented her evidence to her sister. 

“Nuh uh…stop projecting your subconscious thoughts on me. Lena is my Friend! We're just close, and I don't have a lot of close girlfriends….Friends..who..are..girls…” Kara spouted. “Besides… you’re friends with Maggie! If you think you see heart eyes between Lena and me, you should watch yourself and Maggie more carefully,” Kara countered.

In her flustered state, Kara forgot that Alex still didn’t remember the detective. Alex didn’t even remember coming out! “Uh Alex, sorry I didn’t-” 

“It’s ok, Kara,” Alex interrupted. “I have heard stories of our missions together from J'onn, and she sounds like a great detective. I want to get to know her…At the hospital I…I felt something when she hugged me. Like my body knows her already, but my mind can't catch up. Maybe if you tell me more about her…us…how she and I interacted I’ll remember?” Alex reasoned.

"Uh, Alex a lot has happened these past 3 months. Maggie played a big part in all of it. Are you sure you want to talk about it now?" Kara cautiously asked.

“Yes. Kara whatever it is I'll be okay. Obviously, I was fine with it before so why wouldn’t I be now?” Alex affirmed.

Maybe, Alex was right, Kara thought. Maybe it was best just to rip the Band-Aid. Having made up her mind, Kara decided to display her strongest super power: word vomiting. “Ok, so Maggie, and you met after there was an attack on the President. Maggie “invaded your jurisdiction” and teased you about “watching bad movies at Quantico" but then you saved her life, and she took you to an alien bar, and you became friends. You worked on a few missions together. Honesty, it’s like you two have a telepathic connection in the field. A few weeks after you met she broke up with her girlfriend. You tried to cheer her up, and she thought you were hitting on her. You didn't realize you were. She encouraged you to come out, and you did, we hugged it was great!” Kara rambled at superhuman speed.

Kara took a deep breath. She stared at her sister making sure she was still ok. Alex nodded encouraging Kara to keep going. Kara didn’t know whether or not to tell Alex about Maggie’s rejection. She decided she would let the Detective approach that subject.

 “And after you came out you and Maggie and you became good friends,” she somewhat convincingly concluded.

“ **I’m gay!?** ” Alex exclaimed.  “ **Am I gay for Maggie!?** ” she questioned. Kara couldn’t help but giggle.

"Yes, you are gay. I wouldn’t say just for Maggie, but she _definitely_ increases your gayness when she’s around,” Kara joked while Alex punched her. “You gave her a grenade Alex. When she says your name sometimes you choke on your spit. When she texts your face lights up like a kid on Christmas or me with food,” Kara teased.

Alex couldn’t help but smile at Kara’s recollection of her interactions with the Detective. Surely though Kara must be exaggerating, Alex thought. Alex knew there is **no way** she would lose her cool like that no matter how gay she was. **Gay…She was gay!** Alex thought she should feel confused maybe upset, but she just felt relieved. All her life she thought she wasn't built for relationships or happiness, but she was just gay. Why did she not realize that sooner? She’s a scientist! Why didn’t she experiment!!

_(Cue the gay panic)_

“Does anybody else know…Did I tell mom, J'onn? How do you… how do I…gay? Do I just flirt with girls or just Maggie?” Alex spewed mimicking her sisters earlier rambling.

Kara brought her sister into a tight hug. This time she was going to do Alex’s coming out right. “Eliza knows. She was in National City a few weeks ago, and she figured it out. Apparently, you told her **A LOT** about Maggie. She was happy for you, proud. She loves you Alex. We all do. J'onn, Winn, and James. They all know. And we all can't help but love you and be even more proud of you." Kara comforted her sister.

Alex tried to stop the tears in her eyes. Eliza was proud of her? J'onn, Winn, James, and Kara. Maggie? Goddamn whoever took those memories from her, goddam whoever took that happiness from her. 

“Mom, called me on the phone earlier why didn’t she say anything?” Alex questioned more to herself than Kara.

Kara placed a hand on her sisters, "Eliza has more tact than I do. She didn't want to overwhelm you. She called me and told me to be careful with how much I told you. She never intended to hide it from you, though. She said it wasn't fair for everyone in your life to know something so intimate about you, that you didn’t yet recognize yourself. She loves you Alex, and she is dying to meet Maggie by the way.” Kara reassured her sister. 

Alex sniffled at Kara’s words. Maybe her mom was right. This was a bit much for one night. But she was glad Kara told her. Walking around while everybody knew would have made her feel like an idiot. "It's a lot, but I am glad I know," Alex mumbled.

"Maybe you should sleep. It will help." Kara suggested.

“Yeah, that’s a good plan. But I need you to go home. I need to breathe, for the past 48 hours I have been surrounded by people.” Alex affirmed. Kara’s pout almost made her reconsider. "Kara, please I know you're worried, but I am ok. Honestly. Go home and sleep. You can check on me in the morning, I expect at least half a dozen donuts for myself,” Alex jokingly stated.

“Ok…But if you need anything call,” Kara cautiously stated as she gave into her sisters’ demands.

Alex opened the window for her sister and hugged her thanking her for everything. Kara reluctantly flew home figuring she too may have things to process after her talk with Alex.

As Alex was brushing her teeth her phone chimed. Maggie texted her. She choked on her toothpaste. Damn it! Kara was right. As if on cue those damn butterflies started swirling in her belly again. Alex chided herself, “Get it together Alex! There is no way she is that irresistible. No matter how gay you are.” 

 **Maggie:** Hey Alex, sorry I didn’t drop by before you were discharged. Work was crazy.

 **Alex:** It’s ok. I get it. Everything ok at work?

 **Maggie:** Yup! Just one of those days… Busted an Alien human trafficking ring. Put away a few bad guys away. Got the key to the city, followed by a parade downtown ;)

 **Alex:** Wow! Sorry I missed the parade ;)

Alex looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was messy, and she had toothpaste all over her chin and shirt. "Sorry I missed the parade? Get it together Alex!! **Be cool**!” she scolded herself.

 **Alex:** If half of that were true I’d be incredibly turned on Detective ;) I might even think you’re trying to impress me.

Alex hit send and immediately regretted it. " **TURNED ON!! Alex, you don't know this woman!!** " she sternly lectured herself in the mirror.

At the same time, a few blocks over Maggie squealed into her pillow, unable to control her emotions at Alex’s flirtatious reply. Maggie hoped against hope that Alex would regain her memory soon. They were already back to their slightly flirtatious banter. 

 **Maggie:** I think it wouldn't be the first time either of those things happen, Agent. 

 **Maggie:** The human trafficking ring is true, though!  

 **Alex:** Ok. I’ll admit I’m impressed.

Damn, but not turned on Maggie thought. She thought about replying with that, but she reasoned it was best to tame things a bit.

 **Maggie:** You know how to make a girl blush Danvers. We busted one together a few months back you know.

 **Alex:** I'd love to hear about it. I was benched for the next two weeks! If you're free tomorrow, do want to grab some coffee?

“Why would you ask her for coffee Alex!” Alex screamed to herself. "Is that a gay friend thing…coffee? Is that even a friend thing? Would I go out with Winn for coffee?" Alex rambled.

Before she could give herself an aneurysm, Maggie replied.

 **Maggie:** Nice try Danvers! J'onn said it was 3 weeks and you can only sneak into the DEO twice. 

 **Maggie:** Sweet deal by the way. You best stick to it. J'onn has spies everywhere. Not that he needs it with his psychic abilities and all… but ya know ;)

Alex almost fainted, **"SHE KNOWS ABOUT J'ONN! DOES SHE KNOW ABOUT KARA?"** Alex rushed to find a paper bag to hyperventilate into.

Maggie realized her slip-up. Guessing the tight wound agent was panicking she decided to reassure her.

 **Maggie:** Before you freak out we can talk more about the Aliens I know about tomorrow.

 **Maggie:** I’d love to do coffee, but I have court tomorrow. I have to testify in the Alien fight club case we worked a few weeks back. How’s dinner?

Maggie hoped she wasn’t pushing things too much with Alex. Dinner may have been too much. Dinner was so much more intimate than coffee. Alex saw her as a stranger. Alex forgot her. Alex forgot the very moment Maggie entered her life. Maybe she should use this as an opportunity to back away she thought.

Before Maggie could think herself into a black hole any longer, Alex replied.  

 **Alex:** Dinner sounds great ;) I’ll order some pizza.

 **Maggie:** I got it Danvers! You just stay out of trouble until tomorrow. 

 **Alex:** Ok, I’ll see you tomorrow at 7. Don’t snitch on me with J'onn! 

 **Maggie:** Your secret is safe with me Danvers. See you tomorrow!

 **Alex:** Thank you, Detective. Good luck in court. Night!

 **Maggie:** Goodnight Alex :)

Alex was still shocked at how much this stranger knew about her and her family. She was in awe of how much the feisty Detective got under her skin. She wondered if she had been like this when she first met Maggie. Even a freaking smiley face made her blush! Alex hoped she’d be more cool in person tomorrow. "God… I am so screwed!" Alex exasperatedly screamed into a pillow before falling asleep.

 


	4. Pizza with a side of gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex have their Pizza night! Slight angst, but silly moments and much flirting also await.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't resist adding a little discussion on federalism there. I'm a law-nerd at heart guys. I need me to find me a girl who can argue federalism with me :) In any case, I hope you enjoy. I love writing these two.

**Chapter 4: Pizza with a side of gay**

Maggie pulled her down and kissed her. Alex tried to keep herself upright but the sun, uneven sand, and Maggie’s roaming hands made it impossible. Having no shame, they continued to unabashedly make out in front of Alex's childhood home.

"I know you're still in the honeymoon stage of your marriage and all but could you keep it PG!" Kara teased.

Maggie directed her attention from Alex to her sister-in-law, “Please, Kara we both know this isn't the worst thing you've seen us do," Maggie chuckled as Alex attacked her neck.

“Really Alex?!” Kara scolded...

“Alex! Alex! Alex, wake up. I have an interview with Lena in an hour!” Kara pleaded as she shook her sister.

Alex opened her eyes slowly. Maggie was no longer in her arms; she had been replaced by an old pillow. She stared at the pillow in confusion. Never in her life had she had such a vivid dream. That must have been a hell of a concussion.

"Alex? Are you ok?" her concerned sister asked.

"Uh…Kara wa…what are you doing here?" Alex sleepily babbled, finally becoming aware of her sisters' presence.

"I brought you your doughnuts, and I came to make sure you were ok…Are you? You look a little off?" Kara questioned.

"Wa…yeah totally. I'm just tired. I needed to catch up on sleep. I didn't sleep much at the hospital," Alex answered.

"You must have been super tired or had a hell of a dream. I don't think I've ever seen you sleep so deeply," Kara offhandedly stated as she brought her sister some coffee and a doughnut.

“Wa…no, there was no dream…I don’t dream…what even are dreams?” a red-faced Alex babbled.

Kara scrunched her nose at her sisters’ reply giving her a questioning look. Her sister was being unquestionably weird today, and it wasn't just from her sleepy state. Running to her bag, Kara pulled out a flashlight. She ran back, kneeling in front of Alex putting a hand on her knee, "Alex, can you look at the light for me?" Kara teased her sister in her most doctor like voice.

"Haha…you're so funny," Alex sarcastically stated, pushing her sister off. 

"Hey! I'm just a caring sister!" Kara pouted. "Seriously, though, everything ok?"

"Yeah, I just had a concussion Kara, I'm going to be a little off for a few days. It's totally normal," Alex reasoned. 

"Ok then... I have to run, I was going to stay and try to jog your memory, but it took me 15-minutes to wake you up, and I have an interview with Lena. I'll be back tonight for dinner," Kara hurriedly supplied.

Alex nodded taking a sip of her coffee, as Kara kissed her head and walked away. Dinner! "Uh…Kara, I have dinner plans already. How about you drop by tomorrow? I'm sure you're busy with your girlfriend's interview and the DEO," Alex hurriedly supplied.

"What!? You have dinner plans? With who? And for the last time, Lena is not my girlfriend!" Kara petulantly replied.

“A: Yes, if you must know I have dinner plans with Maggie. She texted me last night, and she’s coming over today. B: I’ll concede Lena is not your girlfriend…yet,” Alex smugly replied.

Kara planted herself on Alex's bed once again, looking sternly at her sister. "Wow ok, I am going to pretend you didn't say that. As for Maggie are you sure you're ready? I know you want to regain your memory, but you just found out you were gay yesterday and that you had a **_massive_** crush on her," Kara reasoned.

“I did not have a massive crush on her!” Alex defended.

“Um, yeah right! Maybe you can’t remember because you’re trying to save yourself the humiliation of all the stupid things that you’ve done due to that crush” Kara teased.

“Name one,” Alex challenged.

"You gave her a grenade from a top-secret alien hunting organization. You went rogue at an Alien bar trying to save her. You've "accidently" spilled beer, stepped on, hit with a cue stick, and punched anyone who attempts to flirt with Maggie at the bar; and those are just the ones I know about. You had Winn replace her police issued vest with and an identical copy made of DEO alien tech after she almost got shot...that was kinda sweet actually." Kara smiled as she saw Alex flush.

"Wow… I did all of that for her?" a bewildered Alex asked. She didn't understand how she could care so much about Maggie after only three months. Even if she did have a crush, Alex would never bend so many rules for anyone besides Kara. Maybe Kara was right maybe she should slow down and reconsider getting close to the Detective.

As if guessing what Alex was thinking Kara stepped in, "Alex, you two are good friends. Yeah, you had a crush on her, but that doesn't mean that you can't start over and try to be friends again. I'm just worried that you may be overwhelmed being alone with Maggie, knowing nothing about her while she knows all about you," Kara confessed.

Alex sighed. She knew Kara had a point. But she also made plans with Maggie and canceling would only hurt the Detective. No matter how much she tried, Alex couldn't forget the teary eyed detective staring at her a few days ago. Alex couldn’t imagine how hurt she would be if someone who had become so close to her suddenly forgot her, and avoided her.

"Kara, it's ok. I want to remember and if Maggie was as important to me as you say she was then the more time I spend with her, the more likely I will remember," Alex reasoned. "Plus I must have been getting over my crush because there is **no way** I would do all of the things you described and not have asked her out,” Alex defended.

Kara stiffened. If she told Alex about Maggie's rejection, Alex might walk away before she gets a chance to know Maggie. At the hospital Maggie confessed to Lena that she loved Alex. Kara's intuition told her that was not the adrenaline talking; Maggie truly loved her sister. Kara had no doubt those two are perfect for each other, and she couldn't take away the chance for them to realize it. She had to lie.

“Welp you never did… You said something about wanting to learn how to drive on gay-training wheels first,” Kara blurted.

Alex tilted her head giving her sister a skeptical look. Gay-training wheels? Kara squirmed under her sisters' intense gaze. She glanced at her watch.

"Oh, Rao! Sorry, Alex, I have to go. I'm super late. Jess…Lena's assistant is going to kill me!" Kara scrambled, thankful for an excuse to leave.

"Yeah, I'm sure you occupy a lot of Ms. Luthor's time. Her assistant must have a vendetta against you by now," Alex teased, deciding I was best to thoroughly interrogate her sister at a later time.

"Yeah, yeah… probably just as much as Maggie's captain hates you," Kara jested. "I'll see you later, call me if you need anything. Good luck with Maggie today, if you need rescuing send me an S.O.S." Kara said as she quickly hugged her sister ran out the door. 

Alex didn't know what to do with herself the rest of the day. She cleaned her apartment. Deliberated over whether or not to water her cactus since she didn't remember the last time she watered it; unsure if she couldn't remember because of the amnesia or because it had been so long since she watered it. She decided to water it after an hour-long internal discussion.

After glancing at the clock, she realized it wasn't even noon! God, what the hell was she supposed to do for the rest of her day? Figuring it couldn't hurt she decided to go for a run. 

Running was good. Her muscles were still sore, but for the first time in days, she felt like a fully capable person instead of some confused amnesiac. She relished the feeling of her burning lungs and pounding heart. As she rounded the corner, a police cruiser cut her off flashing its lights.

“What the hell do you think you are doing Danvers?!” hollered Maggie.

Hazy from her run and the attractive Detective in an oversized NCPD windbreaker Alex couldn't focus. She couldn't help but think back to her dream, Maggie in a bikini…Maggie kissing her…

“I thought I told you to stay out of trouble Dr. Danvers,” Maggie chided as she smiled at the confused Agent.

Alex stared…words, she needed to say words! Damn those dimples! Yup, she was positively gay for Maggie. "Uh… yah…I am ga--- staying out of trouble," a blushing Alex stuttered. 

"Running 5 miles after having survived an explosion two days ago, is not saying out of trouble Danvers," Maggie challenged.

"What? How do you know I ran 5 miles? Alex questioned.

"I spotted you a few blocks ago, figured I'd cut you off when you hit the 5-mile mark. For a secret agent, you never change your running route." Maggie smugly remarked. 

"Whatever Detective. The street a public space I can run as far as I like… you're not the boss of me! You shouldn't even be talking you're out here with a gun having too just survived an explosion," Alex weakly replied unable to think of a comeback.

"Yeah yeah…but I didn't get a shitty concussion with a side of amnesia" Maggie countered, hoping her comment didn't come off too hostile.

“I’ll give you a side of amnesia if you keep making fun of me Sawyer,” Alex teased.

Just as Maggie was about to reply a call came in through the radio. "Detective, we have a 459 3 min east of your location can you assist?"

“Affirmative, on my way” the Detective replied.

"Duty calls Danvers. I'll see you tonight if you're still up for it," Maggie said as she climbed into the car.

"Yeah, I'm still up for it… Be careful out there ok?" Alex worriedly replied.

"Always am Danvers. Don't worry, if things go south I have the bad ass boom boom you gave me," Maggie winked as she drove away.

Such a lame line and yet Alex felt her heat rising. "I need a cold shower," she exasperatedly stated as an elderly lady gave her an appalled look.

As she ran back to her apartment, she tried not to think of Maggie. Really, she did. Yet every time she closed her eyes she saw the dimpled Detective. Wearing that NCPD jacket, other times in that dream bikini. Yup, she was gay. As if she needed the triple (quadruple?) confirmation.

After a long, long cold shower, and 5 episodes of Scandal she took a nap.

"Danvers?" Maggie gently nudged Alex. Maggie felt bad for waking Alex up and letting herself into the apartment, but she was worried something had happened to Alex. Maggie absentmindedly caressed Alex's cheek. Every time Maggie thought Alex couldn't be more beautiful she proved her wrong. Maggie pulled her hand back as soon as the sleepy agent stirred.

"Huh? Maggie? What time is it? Oh, shit did I fall asleep?" Alex timidly questioned.

Maggie laughed at the adorable sleepy Agent, "Yeah Danvers, that must have been a hell of a dream you were having. Sorry, I let myself in, but I was worried when I heard your phone, and you didn't answer." Maggie explained.

Alex turned red at the mention of her dream. She had to stop dreaming of Maggie like that. They were friends. Kara said they were friends… but that didn't mean Alex couldn't have a little fun at the expense of the detective.

"Yeah, it was Sawyer. I was at the beach making out with this incredibly hot Detective, and then you showed up, and it turned into a nightmare" Alex teased.

"Oh, well, I see you didn't forget your sense of humor did you? Sorry to get in the way of you and your lady," Maggie teased back. She then realized what she had said. "Alex, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

“It’s ok, Maggie. Kara and I talked I know I’m gay,” Alex laughed. "Honestly I can't believe I didn't realize it sooner! All I needed was your gay vibe to knock some sense into me I suppose,” Alex teased.

“Haha Danvers,” Maggie said sarcastically. “Frankly, I can’t believe you didn’t realize either given you dream of making out with hot girls at the beach. Lucky I woke you up before you could continue whatever your dirty mind had planned," Maggie countered.

“My dirty mind it was you-“ Alex stopped.

"It was me who what, Alex?" Maggie _“innocently”_ challenged stepping closer into Alex’s space.

"It was you…who…uh, set us up…" Alex lamely replied. 

"Yeah well, then your dream girlfriend owes me for landing her such a great girl. I'll start collecting now by eating your dream girlfriend's slices of pizza" Maggie teased.

"Whatever Sawyer, let me get some plates." Alex slowly got up, finally feeling the effects of her run.

Maggie immediately noticed and urged Alex back on the couch. "No, stay. You still look a little hazy there Danvers. I got it."

Alex watched amazed as Maggie expertly weaved through her kitchen. Collecting the plates, beer, and the stinky parmesan Alex liked on her pizza. Alex felt her heart flutter at how well Maggie knew her. As she watched the Detective, she realized that for the first time since she moved into her apartment Alex felt it feel like it was home. Alex was pulled out of her thoughts by Maggie's voice.

“Oh no, Alex did you water your cactus?” Maggie asked noticing the puddle of water in the soil.  

"Yeah, why?" Alex replied.

“Poor thing’s gonna drown.” Maggie laughed. “We all found out last week that Kara, James, Winn and me were all giving it water every time we dropped by because we thought you never watered it,” Maggie explained giggling. 

“Really? You guys don’t think I can take care of a cactus!?” Alex grumbled.

"Well…when we first met you told me you hadn't watered it in a year and it was looking rather sluggish, so I took it upon myself to adopt the little fella…co-parent, if you will…little did I know there were other "parents" with the same idea," Maggie laughed. 

Alex laughed at the story, "Yeah, hell of a co-parent Sawyer… Almost killing our prickly child,” Alex mocked. 

Maggie put her hand on her chest feigning offense, “I beg your pardon? I saved him! I have half a mind to walk out that door and ask for full custody if you keep insulting me Danvers," Maggie jested.

Alex laughed patting the seat next to her on the couch for Maggie, "Ok Sawyer. I'll leave you alone tonight. We'll discuss custody arrangements later, let's eat."

They talked about everything and nothing most of the night; completely ignoring the T.V in the background.

"You did not beat me at pool," Alex firmly stated.

Maggie smirked and took a gulp of beer, “Uh, yeah I did Danvers that’s how I won the grenade.”

Maggie recounted how they first met, "You were totally invading **MY** crime scene Danvers. I stand by what I said; you feds think you own the place just because you think your badge is bigger than ours" Maggie stated defiantly looking at Alex. 

"Knowing you Detective, you were invading **MY** crime scene. It's simple **FEDERALISM** Sawyer. The federal government ultimately has more jurisdiction over the states…But if you want to compare badge sizes just let me know the time and place," Alex countered with a wink.

“It was **MY** jurisdiction. It's "simple federalism" Danvers, the states also have **autonomy** you know." Maggie defended. 

"Cry me a river, Sawyer. Your jurisdiction ends where I say it does," Alex volleyed.

Maggie laughed hysterically at Alex's remark. Alex thought it was a pretty clever line; she was slightly offended the Detective was laughing at it.

Maggie noticed Alex’s confusion. Wiping a tear away she tried to regain her composure, "Sorry, it's just when we first met you used the same line on me," Maggie explained calming herself down.

"It's a good line Sawyer; I'm sure you didn't laugh the first time I used it," Alex defended.

"I swear it's like you feds have a guidebook of comebacks you stick by," Maggie teased.  

“I’ll have you know I have **NEVER** used that line before Sawyer! You should be honored I used it on you twice!”

“Oh I am Agent, incredibly so,” Maggie teased winking at Alex.

As the night dragged on Maggie told Alex more about their first mission together…

"Wait are you telling me you faced an Infernian without back-up? Why would you be so stupid Maggie? You could have gotten hurt!" Alex scolded.

“Lucky I had you to rescue me, Danvers,” Maggie sincerely stated as she winked at Alex. Secretly amazed at how much Alex cared about her, even when she couldn’t remember her.

“Huh sounds like we make a good team Sawyer,” Alex mused.

“Yeah we do,” Maggie all but whispered. 

Alex heard the Detective. She wanted to ask if they had ever been something more than friends, but she was afraid of either potential answer. She stared at Maggie, as the Detective stared back. Neither of them was aware they both wanted the same thing...a kiss.

_"Get a hold of yourself, Sawyer!"_ Maggie mentally chided herself.

"Uh… it's getting late Danvers..and its starting to rain; I'm brought my bike, so I think I'm gonna head out." Maggie awkwardly stated.

"Wah… Ok…Wait no! Maggie, you can't drive a bike in the rain, are you crazy!?" Alex stammered. "Stay here," Alex pleaded with puppy like eyes.

"Alex, I'm basically a stranger to you, are you sure?" Maggie questioned.

“Yeah…I mean I know you’re not a serial killer or anything like that… plus you know me. What would non-amnesia Alex do?” Alex justified.

"Uh, she would probably do exactly what you're doing right now. You are the same person you know," Maggie compassionately stated.

"Ugh… I know it's just, I feel lost ya know. I wish I could remember I feel like I missed out on so much…" Alex saw the Detective look down sadly at her statement. "But I am happy I get to meet you all over again Maggie because when I do remember, we will have twice the stories to tell," Alex confidently stated nudging the Detective.

Maggie chuckled, "You're right Danvers… I'll stay, but I'm sleeping on the couch. NO negotiating there."

"Please, like I would share my bed with you, Sawyer. You look like a kicker," Alex teased. "Can we watch a bit of the movie before bed, though? I had like a 5-hour nap."

"Ugh, you're so needy Danvers!" Maggie teased as she restarted whatever cheesy horror movie Alex had put on this time. Some things never change she thought, as she looked at the adorable Agent whose mouth was overflowing with popcorn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It has been my favorite chapter to write thus far. Comments and suggestions are appreciated!


	5. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a continuation of chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, awesome people! I’m alive!!! It was a little touch and go there for a while Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I was super busy with exams, law school application stuff, life, etc. Good news is I have officially graduated, so I will be able to update more frequently!!

Maggie couldn't feel her limbs. Her back hurt, her leg was tingling, and both arms felt like dead weight. As she opened her eyes, she realized why. Alex was lying down on top of her. Maggie looked down at the sleeping agent and smiled. Alex's face was curled into Maggie's neck; their limbs were tangled in a mess of pillows and blankets.Maggie’s happiness was consumed by her disappointment once she realized that she needed to get up. As much as she had longed to wake up next the beautiful Agent, this wasn't the way it should happen. She didn't want to make Alex feel uncomfortable when she woke up. Everything with Alex felt so natural; she had to keep reminding herself that she was a stranger to Alex. Even tough every time she reminded herself her heart broke a little.

Maggie pulled herself out of her pity-party and started trying to peel herself away from the sleeping agent. Thank God for all the twister Little Danvers had them play at game night she thought. (Though, to be honest, Maggie had a hunch that Kara liked Twister because of Lena’s erm… _natural talent_ at the game.)

Just as Maggie had successfully disentangled her legs from Alex's, Alex woke up. "Good morning…" the Detective cautiously whispered to the Agent. "Sorry to wake you up but I really need to get going," Maggie explained.

“Huh…Maggie? Why are we on the couch?” Alex asked as she snuggled closer into the Detective. 

Maggie gulped feeling Alex's breath on her neck. "Uhh…  We must have fallen asleep during the movie last night... Sorry, it probably would have been best for me to head home,” Maggie quickly stated, feeling her skin burn as the sleepy Agent cuddled into her.  

“No, Maggie its ok I told you to stay. I guess I was more tired than I realized” Alex interjected.

"Ok, I just don't want to make you uncomfortable Alex. Speaking of which, not that I didn't sleep well, but I really can't feel my arm anymore so…" Maggie trailed as Alex jumped off away from her.

“Maggie I’m so sorry! You’re so tiny! Gosh, are you ok?" Alex rambled

Maggie defensively placed her arms on her hips. “I AM NOT TINY DANVERS! I’ll have you know I could bench press you if I wanted!”

Alex snorted at the Detective's cute pout "I'd like to see you try Sawyer. In any case, I'm still sorry I squished you all night... I wouldn't want to make you more compact than you already are--"

Maggie lunged at the Agent before she could finish. "Take that back, Danvers! I'll show you compact!"

Alex scrambled behind the couch to get away from Maggie. Maggie saw it coming and decided to leap over the couch taking the Agent down with her. When they both stopped laughing at their antics, they realized the compromising position they were in. Maggie had Alex pinned underneath her, their faces only inches apart. 

“Huh… looks like I’m not so tiny after all” Maggie nervously commented.

Alex rolled her eyes and pressed her hips up challenging the Detective. “Please… you only took me down because I’m still injured. Let’s see you do it again when I’m back in fighting shape.”

Maggie tensed at Alex’s words immediately jumping off her. “Alex, I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have pushed you like that. Are you ok? I can call Kara we can take you to the DEO--"

 “Sawyer!” Alex exclaimed stopping the Detective in the middle of her rant. “I’m ok… Besides you had to get me back from smushing you all night.”

Maggie rolled her eyes at the agent. Just as she was about to reply a caped heroine carrying a box of donuts stumbled through Alex’s window.

“Hey Alex, I brought-” Kara paused taken aback by the mess in her sister's apartment. Blankets and pillows littered the floor. An old pizza box and beer sat on the coffee table. Right behind the mess stood her flushing disheveled sister next to an equally unkempt detective.

“Uh… Supergirl… How can I help you?” Alex nervously questioned.

“Relax Danvers, I know about Little Danvers’s secret identity” Maggie stated as she cautiously approached the Agent.

 Stunned, Alex looked between Maggie and Kara. Noticing Kara nod affirmatively.

“How?..”

“Maggie figured it out a while back Alex. You trust… err..trusted… her.” Kara explained.

Maggie saw the tension in Alex's posture and decided to provide a more elaborate explanation. “Alex, I figured out Kara was Supergirl after you introduced me to Kara for the first time. I met her at the bar and saw how close you two were. Anyway… I recognized her right away. I mean come-on, her disguise consists of a pair of glasses and a ponytail!” 

The Agent did not look entirely convinced. Maggie approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Alex, I’m a Detective, I detect. If you don’t believe me check with Pam, I’ve signed off on all the paperwork and everything. You can trust me,” Maggie elaborated.

Alex relaxed at Maggie’s touch and words. She smirked looking up at the Detective and her sister. “Ah, so you have met Pam… I'm sure she loved you, Sawyer. Anyway, I always said that her disguise was ridiculous.”

Maggie released a breath she didn’t know she was holding and gave a throaty laugh. “Agreed Danvers. Funny thing is you said something similar when I told you I knew the first time.”

"Hey! I'm right here you know… and by the way, she’s the only one who’s figured me out!” Kara petulantly pouted.

 Maggie rolled her eyes at that remark. Clearly, little Danvers underestimated the brilliant CEO whose heart she owned.

 “Right… Anyway, I should get going Little Danvers and Big Danvers. I have stuff...” Maggie lamely tried to excuse herself.

 “Stuff?” both Danvers girls replied.

 “Yeah, I uh… Have to go home and shower, plus I have yoga.”

 Alex scrunched her nose at the Detectives statement. “You do yoga?” she asked incredulously.

 “Of course I do Danvers. Some of us need to find alternate methods of relaxing beside punching aliens all day" Maggie quipped. 

 Kara laughed, seeing her sister and Maggie interact almost made her forget that her sister didn't remember Maggie. She prayed to Rao those two would get back on track.

“Well why don’t you stay for breakfast with Kara and I? I’m sure you can still make it to yoga on time?” Alex proposed, unwilling to admit to herself that she didn’t want the Detective to leave.

“Yeah… I’m sure there are enough donuts to go around” Kara unconvincingly stated as her stomach grumbled.

Maggie laughed as Alex glared at her sister. “It's ok little Danvers no need to cut your calorie intake. I get a kale smoothie on my way to yoga. But I really should get going.” 

Kara pretended to gag at the Kale remark, while Alex's scrunched nose reaffirming her sister's sentiment. "Gross Sawyer! kale?! How are we friends again?" 

Maggie flashed a dimpled smile at the Agent. “Because Danvers, I’m the only one that can keep up with you. And though you hate to admit it we make a pretty good team. You'll see once you get back out there," Maggie winked as she put on her boots and jacket.

Alex flushed at the detective’s remark, glad her sister was distracted with the donuts and didn’t notice. “I look forward to it Detective. I hope you live up the hype.” Alex boldly challenged. 

Maggie smirked tilting her head to the side looking lovingly at the Agent. “I’ll try my best Alex. Though I really should get going now unless you want to go to yoga with me?"

“NO!” Kara barged in screaming holding two donuts. “You already made her eat vegan ice cream you will not convert my sister to yoga!”

Maggie laughed at Kara while Alex’s eyes stared at her in horror. “You made me eat vegan ice cream?! What kind of monster are you, Sawyer!”

"You both realize eating healthy now and then won't kill you right? Lena and I both gained 5 pounds each after we started hanging out with you two! If anything you guys are the bad influence.” Maggie reasoned as the Danvers girls stared at her with a pout. “But I really have overstayed my welcome. I’ll see you later Danvers and Little Danvers.”

Kara sensed the sudden tension in the room at Maggie’s now affirmative attempt at leaving. In an attempt to ease the awkwardness she proceeded to hug the Detective. "Thank you for dropping by, I know it can’t be easy,” she whispered to Maggie, as Maggie replied by holding her tight.

Alex awkwardly stood aside, watching the exchange between her little sister and the Detective. She could not figure out why on earth did she did not ask the Detective out? Maggie was so perfect, and her sister was clearly smitten…And the deceive had those dimples, and the face and the hair. Plus, her…

“Earth to Alex…" Maggie exclaimed as she waved a hand inform of her face. Alex jumped back at Maggie's sudden presence unaware of how long she'd spaced out for. 

“She’s been doing this for the last two days Maggie… I keep telling her she needs to go get checked up again” Kara scolded as she left towards the kitchen, deciding to give her sister and the Maggie some privacy.

"Uh…yeah, I’m fine. Just spacey. Anyway, I’ll see ya around Swayer,” Alex fumbled with her hands, unsure if she should hug the Detective or shake her hand.

Maggie looked questioningly at the Agent. “Danvers… I agree with Kara. I can skip yoga today we can go get a check up at the DEO, or LCorp if you don’t want to alarm J’ohn” Maggie offered.

Alex was moved by the Detective’s concern. But as tempting as spending more time with Maggie was she knew that there was nothing wrong with her. Being distracted by a hot Detective is not a diagnosable medical condition. “I’m ok Maggie, honestly. Go, have fun… or whatever you have in yoga.”

Maggie laughed, hugging the agent. "Thanks, Danvers… Thank you for dinner and for letting me spend the night. I know this is all kind of weird for you, so if you feel overwhelmed by my presence just let me know, I'll understand." Maggie solemnly finished as she released the Agent. 

Alex shook her head so fast she almost got whiplash "No! Maggie, I like you…I mean I like spending time with you… Honestly, though I don't remember you, I feel like I already know you… And you obviously know me…” Alex rambled as she attempted to hold the Detectives gaze. “I'll remember you. I don't know how I could forget you... but I promise I'll eventually remember you," Alex promised to herself and Maggie.

Maggie felt tears in her eyes and lunged to hug Alex “You’re going to make me cry, Danvers. You’re getting soft on me again.” Maggie remarked as a tear dropped on Alex’s shoulder.

“Not too soft Sawyer, I still have to get you back for that tackle.” Alex jested as she held on tighter to Maggie, her heart breaking at the Detective’s tears. "Come back tonight… Kara is probably going to do a game night, and honestly, I don't want to be a third wheel with her and Lena.”

Maggie snorted as she wiped her eyes and unwillingly backed away from Alex’s embrace. “You see it too huh? I guess I can drop by and save you… You’ll owe me one though, how about Yoga with me next week?”

“Ughh.. you're killing me, Sawyer! Fine… you better be a damn good at Pictionary though.”

Maggie laughed and hugged Alex one more time before heading towards the door. “I’m alright Danvers, certainly better than you.” Alex feigned offense at Maggie’s remark, “I’ll see you tonight.” Maggie promised as she winked at the Agent on her way out.

 "Yeah see you tonight," Alex said attempting not to swoon.

Kara perked up as the door closed. “Alex is Maggie gone?? Alex?”

Alex pulled herself out of her trance. “Uh yeah she just left,” Alex hazily stated

Kara excitedly skipped over to the living room with a cup of coffee and a donut for Alex. Carefully handing the items to Alex, unsure if her sister would be able to functionally hold them given the Maggie induced trance she was in.

“Sooo... How was dinner with Maggie?” Kara _casually_ (super casually) asked.

“Huh... Dinner. It was ok." Alex blushed.

"No. I need details, Alex! She spent the night! How is that just ok?” Kara challenged.

“Ugh. Ok, so it was awesome. She's funny and smart, and she knows how to tackle" Alex smiled at her sister's quizzical expression. "And well she has the dimples…"

Kara giddily exclaimed as she hugged her sister. “So… you like her?!”

“Yeah I do Kara.. but why?... Does she like me? I mean why haven’t we dated? I mean, I know you said I wanted to get the hang of this whole being gay thing… but did I seriously never get it together to ask her out?” Alex questioned

Kara fumbled with her glasses attempting to put on her best poker face, "Yeah… You just never went for it. Like I said, you were new to this whole thing, and she had just gotten out of a relationship… maybe this is a fresh start?” Kara fumbled through an excuse, feeling terrible for lying but knowing that if she told her sister of Maggie’s initial rejection Alex would close herself off to Maggie.

“Kara you know you’re a terrible liar, right? Seriously can you just tell me?" Alex pleaded.

Kara took a deep breath and prayed that her sister would forgive her, "Alex, I can't tell you certain things about you and Maggie because they are not mine to tell.  Trust me, use this a fresh start for you to get to know Maggie. If she’s the person, I know her to be she will answer all the questions you have when you are ready to ask them,” Kara stated.

Alex wanted to press further but unwillingly admitted her sister was right. “Ok. I’ll ask Maggie.”

“Alex, if you like Maggie then get to know her now. What happened last week or last month doesn’t matter. You want to know why?" Alex nodded. "Because Alex, you keep looking at her the same way you did before the accident. She's' in there somewhere," Kara explained as she placed a hand over Alex’s heart and head. 

“Ok, I think I’m going to take some time to get to know her. I know that you’re holding out on me, but I trust you," Alex conceded.

“Thank you, now can you please sit down and eat something! I need to explain our plan for the game night. Maggie and Lena are hard to defeat; you need to know their weaknesses. Mark my words, the Danvers sisters are not losing at Twister again!"

Alex laughed as she sipped on her coffee ready to hear more about the Detective whose dimpled smile was embedded in her mind.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and suggestions are appreciated! Game night will be the next chapter! You will see lots of Sanvers flirting with some background Supercorp!


	6. Game Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danvers Game Night!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, thanks for the feedback and the congratulations! This chapter is slightly longer than the other ones. It was a joy to write though.

It had been a relatively uneventful day for everyone. Kara had the day off and stayed with Alex, watching Orphan Black and napping. Maggie kept herself busy going over the crime scene photos from the explosion. Her captain had barred her from the case, but Maggie thought that it wouldn't hurt if she took another look at the evidence. Alas, she didn’t see anything that was not already recorded in the crime scene report.

At 7:30 pm Kara was startled awake by a knock on Alex's door. "Alex, we have to get up. James and Winn are here to have a game night.”

“Mmgngg… I don’t wanna! Let me nap.”

Kara laughed as she wiggled her sleepy sister. “Alex you’ve been sleeping all day. Maggie is going to be here soon.”

The mention of the Detective sent a rush of adrenaline through the Agent, causing her to stand upright immediately. “I’m up!”

Kara smirked at her sister’s eagerness as she went open the door. Who new “Maggie” was the secret word necessary to wake Alex up.

"We come bearing the gifts of carbohydrate goodness!" Winn proclaimed as he carried 4 large pizzas and 5 orders of potstickers into the apartment.

Kara pumped her fist "Yess!!! You guys are the best!” She said as she took the food from Winn’s arms.

"Hey, guys," Alex shyly stated as she got up from the couch.

Winn rushed over to Alex hugging her. "Hey, yourself. You gave us quite a scare you know. Sorry, I didn't drop by sooner, boss-man is making us work overtime to find the scoundrels who hurt you and Maggie."

Alex hugged Winn tighter. She didn't remember being this close to him, but it felt incredibly right. Like he was a little bother. "It's ok thanks, Winn. If you need any help just let me know."

"Nice try Alex. J'onn has been adamant that you are not allowed to work on this or at the DEO for the next few weeks," James stated as he proceeded to embrace Alex.

“Damn! Did he send out a newsletter or something?” Alex frustratedly huffed. Her eyes widened when she realized everyone was looking away guiltily. "He didn't!"

Kara sighed. "He may have put up flyers with your face captioned ‘If You See Me Contact Director Henshaw.'"

Alex sighed rubbing her temples, though secretly she was oddly touched at J’onn’s gesture. “Is he coming tonight?”

“Negative. Space Dad is covering for Supergirl tonight,” Winn replied with a mouthful of pizza.

Alex stared at him. Yup, he was indeed as disgusting as a little brother. However, she realized she shouldn’t be judging as she felt the post-nap drool on her chin. "Oh gosh, I'm a mess. I'm going to go get dressed." She quickly stated before running to her room.

“She does know we’ve seen her after she’s been dumpster diving for evidence right?” James questioned looking at Kara.

Kara nodded, quickly swallowing her potsticker. "Maggie is coming over.”

“Ohhh” James and Winn replied in unison.

“Hey Kara, isn’t Lena coming over with Maggie too?” Winn “innocently” asked

“Oh sh--uts I need to get dressed I'm a mess!”

James and Winn rolled their eyes at the Danvers' girls. Knowing very well that even if Alex and Kara were wearing potato sacks, Lena and Maggie would still be looking at them like they hung the stars and the moon.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Unbeknownst to the group, outside Alex’s building Maggie and Lena were also triple checking their respective outfits.

“Lee are you sure I look ok?” Maggie asked as she inspected outfit, which consisted of light wash blue jeans a dark brown leather jacket and boots.

"Yes Maggie, for the millionth time you look great! She may not remember you, but that doesn't mean she won't be able to recognize how hot you look,” Lena exasperatedly replied.

Maggie rolled her eyes as she turned to open the door. "Wait can you hold the pizzas Mags? I want to make sure I didn't stain my jeans when I got out of the car,” Lena hurriedly replied.

Maggie snorted as she held her out her arms to take the pizza’s “Really Lee? And you criticize me?”

Lena just rolled her eyes. "Just carry the damn pizza's Mags."

“Given that your girlfriend is going to eat 3 of these should you be carrying them?” Maggie teased.

"She's not my girlfriend. And second, you're the one who INSISTED we get extra food just in case Alex missed lunch,” Lena challenged.

“Ugh, whatever Luthor lets just get up there.”

One thing neither Lena or Maggie were particularly fond of were the broken elevators in both of the Danvers' apartment buildings. After 4 flights of stairs and 1 minute in the hallway collecting their breaths, they were finally ready for game night. "Ready?" Lena asked reaching out to Maggie's shoulder.

Maggie sighed. “Yeah… we’ve already hung out alone…it’s just game night right?”

Lena nodded, looking compassionately at the Detective. “Maggie, it’s ok to be nervous.”

"I know it just feels like my first game night with the Danvers all over again… Ugh, I remember I was so nervous that I accidentally called Alex "Damnvers" when I saw the jeans she was wearing."

Lena snickered, “Remember my first game night?”

Maggie laughed. "Yeah, you choked on a slice of pizza after Kara touched your thigh. Alex did the Heimlich on you!"

"I took to big of a bite! It just so happened she touched my leg at that particular moment!” Lena defended.

Kara was alerted to Maggie and Lena’s arrival by the commotion in the hallway. She couldn’t help but smirk at the memory of Lena and Maggie's first game nights. Kara was comforted by the fact that though Alex couldn’t yet remember how great her first game night with Maggie was, tonight Alex had the opportunity to relive that night once more.

Kara rushed to open the door for the bickering pair of friends. "Hey guys? Are you coming in or are you going to hang out in the hallway all night with these pizzas."

Lena laughed. “We were trying to figure out how to tell you they are out of potstickers.”

Kara looked aghast. “How dare you!”

Winn piped up from behind Kara "Sorry guys; we got to the food first! Maybe next time we should coordinate this better?"

Everyone laughed. Alex walked into the room completely lost by the laughter taking place. “Hey Maggie, you’re here! You didn’t have to bring more food, Winn and James brought plenty.”

Maggie’s cheeks reddened at Alex's outfit and individualized attention. "It's no problem, Danvers. This actually happens more often than not. Don't worry though there are never any leftovers."

Kara cleared her throat; she elbowed Alex in an attempt to have her acknowledge Lena. "Oh right… Happy to see you too Lena." Alex blushed at her rudeness.

Lena laughed as Kara draped a possessive arm around her, “Don’t worry Lena at least one of the Danvers sisters will always be aware of her manners!” Kara exclaimed as she glared at Alex.

Alex rolled her eyes at her sister as she proceeded to grab beers for herself, Maggie and Lena. "I really didn’t mean to be rude Lena. I just happened to see Maggie first. It's difficult to ignore what seems to be floating boxes of pizza in your front door.”

“Huh?” Maggie and Lena questioned in unison.

Kara and Alex giggled as James and Winn rolled their eyes at the Danvers’ antics. “Stack a few boxes of pizza together, and Maggie disappears." Alex joked using jazz hands.

Maggie playfully shoved Alex. “Keep talking Danvers, you’ll wind up on the wrong side of my tackle again.”

Once everyone settled down and finished eating, Kara proceeded to set up the Wii for Mario Kart.

“So Lena, how’s the LCorp research into fixing my noggin’ going?” Alex  _casually_ asked.

Lena stilled at the question. She didn’t want to bring the mood down, but she needed, to be honest with Alex. She had avoided the talk since her team gave her an update earlier that morning. "I'm afraid from what my team has gathered the best approach is to let time take its course Alex. We're experimenting on mice right now with a neural chip, we had previously developed for Alzheimer trials, but it is incredibly primitive at the moment. We won't be ready for human trials until maybe a year from now.”

Lena’s words sobered Alex and everyone else. She really didn’t know what to say. The loss of 3 incredibly eventful months hurt, but as she looked around at all the people who loved her she realized how lucky she was to be alive; how incredibly lucky she was Maggie was alive.

Before Alex could reply, Lena elaborated. "Alex, all the neurologists we consulted agree that with time your memories should come back. You just have to expose yourself to things you did during that time. Try to resume a routine similar to the one you had previous to the explosion." Before anyone could protest, Lena continued. "That is once you are cleared for active duty of course. In the mean time go and do what you did during your free time. Go to the bar with Maggie, and play pool. Come over to the office and check out the hover-car prototype we were working on." Alex's eyes widened at the mentioned of a hover-car. "I don't mean to belittle in any way the impact of those three months on your life, and I promise we are not giving up, we are looking into other alternatives such as increasing the levels glutamate and acetylcholine in your brain to enhance memory. But we just want to make sure there are no dangerous side effects."

Kara's heart skipped a beat seeing the amount of effort Lena put into helping Alex. In the last three months, Lena and Alex had become good friends the CEO was clearly worried she had let Alex and everyone else down. She held Lena’s hand trying to calm her down.

Alex sensed the tension in Lena’s rambles. Her heart warmed at Lena’s kindness. Alex smiled thinking that Kara picked a good one. "I understand Lena. Please let me know if there is anything I can do to help. I know it's only 3 months, but it feels like a lifetime. I see all that's changed around me and well… with me and I feel like a bit of a stranger. I realize that I am very lucky to be alive and to have a second chance to get to know myself and all of you again. However, I hope even if I do regain my memories you continue with this research, I'm sure there is a lot of people this treatment could help."

"Absolutely, Alex I promise that I will keep you in the loop. I'll send over some reports--"

"No, you will not! Lena, I know that as a workaholic it's hard for you to recognize when you are reinforcing said habits on another workaholic. Please don't enable her; she needs to rest," Kara chastised as she playfully slapped Lena's knee.

“Kara…I’m fine I need to keep-“

Before Alex could finish Maggie interrupted. “Kara is right. Lena seriously its like you don’t know this woman!”

Lena nervously laughed. "Alex, I'm sorry, but Maggie and Kara are right. I'm a bad influence." She said as she looked towards Kara with a pretend pout. "I promise the research is in good hands. I know you want to be kept in the loop so let's meet once a week, that way you don't lose your marbles, and I won't be eaten alive by your sister and Maggie."

“That works. But I’m definitely going to go visit that hover-car!”

Kara nudges Lena lovingly whispering a thank you to the CEO.

“Alright, one thing I didn’t forget was how to kick ass at Mario Kart!” Alex exclaimed, slightly exhausted by so much emotion.

“Ohh please, if anyone here is going to win it’s Winn” Winn smugly exclaimed.

“Bro, come on, that was WEAK” James teased.

After a semi-violent Mario Kart marathon that ended up with two broken chairs and one broken Wii controller (thanks to Kara), the group decided to move to a slightly less aggressive game of monopoly. 

While Kara and Alex were setting up, Maggie pulled Lena aside. "Hey, can I talk to you outside for a bit?"

Confused and concerned for her friend Lena didn’t hesitate. ”Of course. Let me just give them a heads up.“ Looking to the group, Lena attempted to come up with an excuse, only to lose her nerve when she saw Kara smile at her. "Uhh hey, guys... Maggie forgot her… lucky badge in her car…" Lena stammer as she looked to Maggie for reassurance only to receive a quizzical look from the Detective.

Maggie piped up in an attempt to corroborate Lena's ill thought out lie. "Yeah, you know us Detectives always have two of everything…including badges…lucky and non-lucky… Lena is going to get my lucky badge with me…for protection…since I don't have my lucky badge…for monopoly," Maggie grimaces as Lena nods affirmatively

Everyone looks at them like their insane.

Playing along Alex chimes in. "If you want protection Sawyer I'll go with. I mean no offense Luthor but I think I have a better combat training from the DEO than you do from MIT."

Lena scoffs. "Please Agent, I've been taking care of this one for years. I've got her back." She winks at the confused group as Maggie tugs her out of the apartment before Lena can dig them into a deeper hole.

"Maggie, what the hell is going on with you? Why the sudden secrecy?!" Lena exclaims once they are far away from the apartment.

"Sorry. But seriously lucky badge? Anyway, that's not important. I just…are you sure there is nothing you can do for Alex?" Lena gave her a confused look. "I know you're trying Lee. But I don't know, I just want to go back to that night and do what I was planning to do."

“Which was?”

"I was going to ask her out Lee. It felt right. We were getting to a good place and then... Boom."

"Literally. Thanks to Mommy dearest."

“Luthor! I mean it. How likely is it that her memory will come back? Why did she just forget me? Can you do anything?”

"Maggie, the only option we have for Alex right now is a highly experimental chip that is causing mice to sleep upside down or a series of highly experimental drugs that induce severe weight gain and hair growth. Neither of which is ideal for Alex" Maggie looked down, slightly ashamed for asking. "Mags, the person best suited to help Alex is you. Be around her, as you were before all of this. The more time you guys hang out and do what you did previous to the explosion the more likely she will remember."

"But why did she forget me? Ever consider it's a sign Luthor? Maybe this is the universe or God telling me Alex is best without me! Maybe this is the way in which I can leave her life before I break her heart."

Lena's heart broke at Maggie's reasoning. "Mags, I know you don't have the best history in relationships," Maggie scoffed. "But Maggie it's not all on you. You've had terrible luck in the girlfriend department. As your best friend, it's my job to tell you that Alex is the first girl I see worthy of you, trust me."

“But am I worthy of her?”

"Maggie, did you mean what you said in the hospital after the explosion? You told me you l--"

“Don’t say it. I know. Yes.”

“Yes? You meant it?”

“Yeah… I do..you know…still feel that way."

“You do?”

"Yes, Luthor!"

“Notice how you said do not did.. Your feelings didn't change after she forgot. She may not remember, but she's still the same girl you fell for. Maggie, Alex is sitting in that apartment eagerly waiting for you to come back. She's alive Maggie. The universe isn't telling you to leave it's giving you a chance to stay and fight for who you love Maggie. This is your chance to prove to yourself you are worthy of Alex."

“What happens if she never remembers?”

“Then you make new memories. But even if she never remembers she has already met you again. And I can promise you that this time she will not forget you.”

Maggie scoffs wiping a stray tear from her eye. “What do I do Lee? Should I tell her about… you know how she kissed me and I--”

"No. Not yet, there is no reason for that yet Maggie. You're using that as an excuse to stay away from her. Don't you realize? Once again you are trying to sabotage something that hasn't even started! That is why you pushed her away that night at the bar. Hang out with her. When she asks, explain it to her, all of it. In the mean time let go of that guilt you're carrying, she forgave you for that night once. She will again. It's time you start doing the same Mags."

"Yeah, you're right. Let's get back in there. I’m sure Little Danvers will come running out to look for her girlfriend any minute now.”

“Shut up Sawyer!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back inside the apartment, the group was busy telling Alex the stories behind the pictures that James had taken of the group during the last few months.

“Oh that one is of an interplanetary portal that Roulette was using to smuggle human slaves," Winn explains as he points to the wide purple door in the picture.

“Whose Roulette?” Alex questions.

"An evil woman who ran an alien fighting ring, traded humans and aliens as slaves…Oh, and she went to boarding school with Lena," Kara nonchalantly explained, as she ate a fistful of popcorn.

Alex looks around for a more elaborate explanation, “It’s a long story. I’ll fill you in later.” James explains.

"Oh, Alex look at this one! This is when we all first hung out at the bar with Maggie! Aww, I look so cute with my pool stick," Winn exclaims as Kara and James roll their eyes.

"Give it here Schott!" Alex exclaims as she swipes the picture. Winn is right, he looks cute as he attempts a menacing look while holding pool stick. However, to Alex, the loveliest part of the picture is that while everyone is staring at the camera, she is leaning on Maggie solely focused on her, while the Detective looks back.

Winn and Kara start bickering over who is cuter and what picture is the best when James discreetly approaches her slipping a picture into her hand. "Here, I think you'd like this one too," James says as he places a comforting hand on her shoulder walking away to separate the bickering puppies behind them.

Alex turns the picture and stares. It's a picture of her and Maggie at Noonan's. Kara, Winn, and Lena are all sitting at the table bickering about something. Maggie and Alex are sitting across from each other staring into each other's eyes as if having their own silent conversation. Though they are sitting across from each other Alex can see herself gravitating towards Maggie.

The sound of the door closing startles her out of her thoughts. And she hurriedly hides the picture behind her back as Maggie catches her gaze. “So where is the lucky badge?” Alex nervously teases.

Unable to think of an excuse Maggie elbowed Lena. “Oh uh… we couldn’t find it. We were unlucky…. cuz we didn’t have it,” Lena lamely justified. 

“Are you two always this weird?” Alex asked.

“That’s what you get when you mix a feisty Detective and a genius CEO!” Winn exclaims dodging a pillow from Maggie.

“James was just showing Alex some pictures he’s taken of all of us together” Kara explained.

“Yeah, I have more at CATCO. I only brought my favorites. But feel free to anytime to see some more Alex." James invites with a warm smile.

"Thank you. They are amazing James." Alex says as she caresses the picture discretely held behind her back.

Kara claps her hands getting the groups attention. “Okay! Pictures and lucky badges can wait. I have a monopoly title I need to regain,” she excitedly exclaimed.

“Oh god!” Lena exclaimed. “Kara, I’m sorry I dethroned you from monopoly. But please don’t make us play 3 games in a row again!”

“Don’t worry. I only need one game to win.” Kara smugly challenged as everyone else oohed at her comeback.

Lena killed at monopoly! Alex was impressed but reasoned that a Fortune 500 CEO should be decent at Monopoly. Her impression turned into annoyance when she got stuck in jail. Her irritation was reduced when Maggie joined her.

“Is this an inappropriate time to make an Orange is the New Black joke?” Alex whispered to Maggie

Maggie playfully shoved her, causing her to notice the picture poking out of Alex's pocket. "Hey what's that?"

"Oh uh, it's nothing, just a picture James gave me." Alex nervously explained.

“Can I see?” Maggie asked nervously while biting her lip.

“Uh sure...” Alex’s voice trembles as she hands Maggie the picture.

Maggie's heart skipped a beat at the sight of such magnificence. The picture is beautiful… Alex's is just beautiful. "I…it's beautiful Alex," Maggie whispers as she discreetly returns the image to the Agent.

Both of them tried to re-engage in the group's playful banter, but it was difficult since they both were stuck in jail and both thinking about everything but the game. Maggie decided she should remove herself and Alex from the game before the group noticed their silence. “Agent Danvers, care to help me get the refills?” Maggie asks. 

Alex nodded as she stood up and followed Maggie to the kitchen.

“No drinking in jail!” Winn exclaims after them, as the rest of the group laughs.

Maggie takes a nervous breath as Alex follows her into the kitchen “So... Alex, I was thinking.”

"That sounds dangerous."

Maggie pouts but continues. “Why don’t we go on some memory dates with me?”

“Huh?” Alex reddens.

“Yeah... you know... you forgot a lot… One of the constants in your memory gap is me. So why don’t we do things we did before the accident? Like Lena said maybe that will help? No pressure I know you don't know- “

"Sawyer. I know you. Well, I don't know you, but you're not making me uncomfortable. Even though I only have our interactions from the last few days I feel like I know you already." Maggie blushes. "I think it's a great idea. But let's avoid the vegan ice cream."

Tilting her head, Maggie smirks at the Agent. "Oh no, Danvers. If you're in you are in for it all, including the vegan ice cream. And the kale smoothies."

Alex looked horrified. “There is no way you have ever or will ever shove kale into me Sawyer! Want me to check with the Girl of Steel?”"Ok, ok. That was a low blow. No kale." Maggie agreed grinning at the Agent.

"Ok, ok. That was a low blow. No kale." Maggie agreed grinning at the Agent.

Uncapping a beer for herself and Maggie, Alex nudged the Detective. “So what kind of memory dates are we talking here Sawyer?”

"Well, we can't do the busting an alien fight club or saving the President thing anytime soon so how about laser tag? It's the closest you're getting to a gun anytime soon. We can go to a brewery Kara and Lena recommended. Or we can go to the bar, and I can kick your butt in pool as usual?" Maggie proposed.

"Sounds good to me, all of it. By the way, I know you suck at pool, Kara told me. Which is why I can't understand how you won that grenade."

Maggie laughed, threading her fingers through her hair. "Oh, I know why Little Danvers didn't tell you that story. You'll find out one day Danvers, I promise. Definitely not tomorrow but one day." Maggie said with a wink as she went back to the rowdy group in the living room.

"I hope so," Alex whispered as she followed Maggie back into the living room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As usual, comments are appreciated! :)


	7. Brian's Tacos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place the day after game night. Alex and Maggie go on an impromptu lunch date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I lied to you guys! I know I promised I would update more often but alas life and responsibilities got in the way. I am working on my LSAT and law school applications at the moment. Once those are over in a few months, there will be more frequent updates.
> 
> I am unsure as to how many chapters I will do, however, I love writing this story so expect a few more in the coming weeks(?)/months(?). 
> 
> Thank you all so much for your amazing comments! I am glad you guys enjoy the story! 
> 
> I did a quick edit on this, please ignore any typos.

It had only been 6 days since the accident. Alex still had 15 days off from the DEO. She was going to lose it if she didn't find a way to occupy her time besides Netflix, science journals and a certain dimpled detective.

"Uggghh! Stop thinking about her dummy!!" she frustratedly huffed into a pillow.

Unable to stop thinking about the Detective and her dimpled smile Alex thought the best way to clear her mind would be a run. She was wrong. Every corner she turned she longed for her run to be interrupted by a police cruiser driven by a feisty detective in an oversized NCPD windbreaker. “Damn maybe she’s at yoga today. GODDD why did I run three extra miles!!?" Alex whined to no one in particular. "Damn you Sawyer and your dimples!" Alex exclaimed with a raised first as an elderly couple gave her a concerning stare.

Across town, Maggie was having a similarly difficult time keeping herself busy. For some reason, all the criminals in National City decided to take the day off, and Maggie was stuck with paperwork. Paperwork which was torture! Every time she looked at a report, her mind wandered back to the morning when she awoke with Alex cuddled in her arms. “Damn you Danvers!” she mumbled as she pulled out her phone, surrendering to the pull the agent had on her.

**Maggie:** How you holding up Danvers?

Across town, Alex almost ran into a fire hydrant as she read the Detectives text. Out of an abundance of caution, she decided it would be best to walk while she replied.  
 **Alex:** Not bad. Miss me already Detective?

Maggie smirked at the Agents reply. If Maggie were honest, she would have answered: Yes! I always miss you!! I feel empty when I’m not with you!! Instead what she replied was:  
 **Maggie:** Nah Danvers, just thought I’d check in on my third favorite DEO Agent.

Alex stopped dead in her tracks causing a business man walking behind her to bump straight into her. Fuming she ignored the man's yell and furiously typed back to the Detective.  
 **Alex:** THIRD!! WHAT THE HELL SAWYER WHO ARE THE FIRST FAVORITES?

Maggie leaned back in her chair grinning as she imagined the scrunchy face Alex made when she got angry.  
 **Maggie:** Jealous Danvers?

It was Alex's turn to lie. Of course, she was jealous, Alex knew Maggie worked with the DEO, but she though she was Maggie's Agent.  
 **Alex:** No!

Maggie's smile widened. So much so that the other officers just rolled their eyes at her, all of them aware of who Maggie was texting.  
 **Maggie:** Ok, just checking.

**Alex:** Who is it, Sawyer!

**Maggie:** Winn, James and J'onn, and Vasquez… Damn, I guess that puts you in 5th Danvers.

**Alex:** James is not DEO. J’onn is Director, not an Agent. Winn is a nerd.

Maggie couldn’t help but rile up her favorite agent a little more.  
 **Maggie:** And Vasquez?

**Alex:** Vasquez is Vasquez! She doesn’t count!

**Maggie:** I’m pretty sure she counts Danvers.

**Alex:** She has a girlfriend, Sawyer!

**Maggie:** Whoa! Who said anything about a girlfriend?! Does my favorite agent have to be single??

Alex was glad exhausted from her run otherwise she would run over to the precinct and personally launch Maggie Sawyer into space. Before she could reply, her phone started ringing as Maggie’s dimpled face appeared on her screen.

“What do you want Sawyer?” Alex huffed with more bite than she intended.

Maggie tried not to smirk at the pouty face she imagined Alex had. “Nice to hear from you too Agent Danvers.”

Alex scoffed, “5th best Agent according to you Sawyer.”

Maggie gave a throaty laugh. “Danvers, I was teasing. In case you haven’t figured it out I have a bit of a soft spot for you. DEO Agent or not, Alex you will always be number one for me.”

Alex was glad Maggie couldn’t see her increasingly reddening face. “ Pfft. Whatever Sawyer. Were you just calling to praise me?”

Maggie smirked at the stubborn Agents reply. “I called to clarify that you are indeed my favorite DEO agent. I also want to invite you to lunch, it's a slow day in the precinct, and there is a great taco truck that we used to go to. I figured it's a perfect time to reintroduce you to what you called ‘The best fricking tacos in the whole universe’.”

Alex was taken aback by the Detective’s unexpected invitation. She had just seen her the night before. Two nights before that they spent the night together. Sleeping but still… Plus the Detective had volunteered to take her on “memory dates” during the evenings. Usually, Alex could not bear spending so much time with anyone besides Kara. Yet she found that she craved the Detective’s presence. Part of her worried that she may be around too much for the Detectives comfort.

“You’re not tired of me yet Sawyer?” Alex hesitantly replied.

Maggie felt her heart sink at the insecurity laced in Alex’s voice. The confidence and strength Alex had gained seemed to also be wiped by the accident. Maggie promised herself to help Alex recover that shine she had found. “Alex, I will never get tired of you.” Maggie affirmatively stated. After hearing no reply, Maggie got worried. "Alex if you need a break or don't want to go out for lunch it's totally ok. I don’t want to burden you.” Maggie worriedly replied.

"No! Maggie, I just… Sorry, I just… Tacos sound great. Can you text me the location I'll be there in a few?" Alex stammered.

“Did you go for a run today Danvers?”

“Uhh, yeah.”

Maggie smirked. Figures… “Then no. You’ve reached your exercise quota. And before you even think of suggesting it you are not driving anything. I’ll pick you up in 20 min.” Maggie declared.

Alex audibly sighed “I guess Sawyer…. Just out of curiosity does the NCPD carry smaller jackets? I noticed the one last time was a bit large for you.”

Maggie rolled her eyes. "I am not going to dignify that with a reply Danvers."

Alex scoffed. “Uh, technically that was a reply.”

Maggie huffed. “You really are walking on thin ice here Danvers. Your access to tacos is contingent on me remember? Don't make me withdraw my offer."

Alex bit her cheek suppressing a grin. "Ok, Sawyer I take it back. I’ll see you in a few.”

“Works for me I’ll be there soon Danvers.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After breaking a few traffic laws and turning on her sirens at a particularly busy intersection, Maggie finally made it to Alex's place. Alex was sitting outside waiting for her on the curve.

“You know you didn't have to rush here Sawyer," Alex smirked.

Maggie tilted her head to the side smiling lovingly at the Agent “Are you kidding Danvers!? These are the best tacos in town, if we don’t hurry were going to be in line forever!”

“I thought you said the universe sawyer? I’m not a girl you can’t just take for some normal ‘best in town tacos’,” Alex jested.

“Yeah yeah Danvers, just wait until you try them. Actually a friend of ours…well mine… owns the business, if he's there we may be able to cut the line,” Maggie commented as she opened the door for Alex.

Alex climbed into the cruiser and felt her heart flutter at how naturally caring Maggie was. “Who’s this friend of ‘well yours’,” Alex said using air quotes.

Maggie laughed as she turned on the cruiser. “He’s a friend. I met when I first moved to National City. He has a trendy of getting into ‘hiccups’ with the law now and then. He’s a good guy though, just another refugee trying to get by. His name is Brian. You met him after I took you to the Alien bar," Maggie explained.

Alex nodded at Maggie’s explanation. “What kind of "hiccups" with the law are we talking about Sawyer?”

Maggie snorted. “Always the first class Agent, Agent Danvers. Let’s just say he has a tendency of being at the wrong place at the wrong time. He used to have a bit of a gambling problem. And he likes to smoke sometimes, so he winds up getting busted by hard ass cops, which always manage to track the high schoolers that Brian buys from.”

Alex laughed. “He sounds like quite the character I hope I get to meet him.”

Maggie nodded. “He might be there, but he’s busy these days. You actually help set him straight you know.” Alex tilted her head in confusion. “You scared him so much when you first met he gave up his gambling habits and established his taco truck business, he’s expanding into Metropolis and Gotham now.”

Alex’s eyes widened “You’re kidding.”

Maggie laughed. “Nope. He actually named a truck after you. He was really scared when he heard about the accident, but I promised him you were ok, and that you'd go see him once you were in a better state."

Alex dropped her shoulders. “I don’t remember him though.”

Maggie found a parking spot across from the taco truck. Before Alex could open her door, Maggie held her back and placed a comforting hand on Alex’s knee. “It’s ok Alex, he understands. I promise you he won't take it personally."

Alex nodded as she nervously bit her lip. “ Ok, let’s go try these Brian tacos then.”

Maggie smirked. “Eww, let's not call them that."

Maggie wasn't kidding about the popularity of Brian's tacos, by Alex's estimate they were going to be there an hour. As Alex and Maggie approached the line, a blue-skinned alien in a tie waved them called waved them over “Detective Sawyer, Agent Danvers!”

“Heya Brain!" Maggie smiled as she grabbed onto Alex's hand leading her towards Brain.

Alex’s heart raced. She didn’t know if it was the Detective’s touch or the fact that she was about to meet another being she had no recollection of.

“Afternoon Detective,” Brian greeted as he side hugged Maggie. Brian looked happily at Alex, “Agent Danvers, I'm so happy you're okay. I'm Brian; we met a few months ago when the lovely Detective introduced us.” Brian extended his hand to Alex, only to have Alex awkwardly offer her left hand as Maggie was distractedly still holding on to her right, and Alex was not particularly inclined to let go.

"Nice to meet you, Brian. Maggie gave me a quick summary of how we met; I look forward to remembering you eventually,” Alex joked. “But if not I look forward to meeting you again. I must say I already like you, anyone who appreciates tacos as much as I do is on my good side.”

Brian heartedly laughed at the Agents remark, "I'm glad to hear it, Agent. I hope they live up to your expectations.”

“Brian, I think your tacos live up to everyone’s expectations given how fricking long they have to wait for them,” Maggie huffed as gestured to the crowd with her free hand.

Brian elbowed the Detective, "Well you two won't have to wait. What do you two want? I will personally prepare it."

“Uh I’m not sure, what do you two recommend?” Alex asked as she perused the extensive menu.

Brian looked at Maggie and smiled, “The usual?”

Maggie nodded in confirmation, “The usual.”

Brian laughed, “Coming right up.”

Alex raised an eyebrow towards the Detective “We have a usual?”

Maggie nodded as she pulled Alex towards an empty table "I told you, Danvers, they are the best damn tacos in the universe. We used to come here at least once a week.”

“Swayer, I think you might be raising my expectations too high, I’m expecting some godlike tacos now.” Alex joked as they approached a small round table.

Maggie laughed as she pulled a chair out for Alex. Alex blushed at Maggie’s chivalry, “Oh, um thanks,” she stammered.

Maggie waved her hand shrugging her off, “No problem Danvers.”

Both of them having had sat down they realized the table was much smaller than they anticipated. Their hands and feet were practically intertwined. Desperate for a distraction from the Detective's proximity, Alex awkwardly spoke up, “So…how’s the case into the explosion looking.”

Maggie gave Alex a small smile, "Going stir crazy already aren't we?" Alex kicked Maggie under the table as a response. "Ouch!" Alex raised an eyebrow. "Ok, ok don't break my leg off. The investigation is going slow. I don't have much access my captain bared me. It's Cadmus Alex we know they did it, but they are sophisticated, so they know how to cover their tracks well."

Alex nodded, “I figured that would be the case. Maybe I should drop by the DEO, and see if there are any updates.”

“Nuh uh Danvers. You are still on leave. I'm sure you could help the team a lot, but right now the best thing you can do for everyone is take care of yourself."

Alex sighed exasperatedly at Maggie’s reply, “Yeah, I know Sawyer. I just feel so useless right now. I don’t remember anything. Plus I feel like every second I spend away from the DEO I’m put out of the loop more. I’m not training or keeping up on missions I will be behind weeks once I go back.”

Maggie reached across the table to hold Alex’s hand, “Alex, you are one of the most intelligent and talented agents they have. If anything you are giving the others a chance to maybe catch-up to half of your level.”

“Pftt. Ok, Swayer.”

Maggie held Alex’s hand tighter, “I mean it. If you are worried about how the cases I am sure that Winn and Vasquez can catch you up ASAP. You will be back in fighting shape in no time, because there is no way Supergirl will let you go out there if you’re not able to kick her butt first.”

Alex looked directly at Maggie. She realized then that one of the reasons Maggie became so special to her was because the Detective was one of the most sincere and supportive people she had ever met. “I guess I’m just scared. I got used to being the best, and I'm worried that maybe I won't live up to it. I know it's stupid-“

Maggie gently placed a finger on Alex’s lips. Unsure if she was more startled by the action than Alex. Finding her composure, she gently removed her finger, “Alex, what you are feeling is not stupid. Your fears are valid, you and your feelings are valid… I know I’m not a super secret spy agent or whatever but if you’d like I can start training with you a week before you go back, that way you’ll be less rusty.”

Alex smiled at the Detective gratefully. “I’d like that. Maybe this will be your chance to finally beat me?”

“Hey! What makes you think I haven’t before?”

"Oh, I don't know...You were trained by the NCPD. I was trained by a 300-year-old martian.” Alex goaded.

“We’ve actually never spared Alex. Never got the chance. But I think I’ll be able to keep up just fine.” Maggie replied with a sly wink.

Before Alex could respond Brian arrived with their meal, “Sorry to interrupt ladies. Here are your tacos.”

"Thank you, Brian!" They both replied in unison.

Brian laughed, “Don’t thank me before you try them.”

Alex took a large bite of the taco. Her eyes widened at the taste, as an explosion of flavors filled her mouth. “Mhhh, oh my god these are amazing Brian!!”

“Yes! She likes them yet again!” He said with a high-five to Maggie.

“Told ya Danvers," Maggie quipped taking a bite of her food.

“Shut up and eat Swayer."

Brian laughed at the interaction, “Well I have to get going ladies, I need to place some supply orders.”

"Thank you, Brian!" They both replied with a full mouth.

“Wait how much do we owe you?” Alex quickly added as she ran after Brian

“On the house Agent!” Brian stated.

Without thinking Alex quickly embraced Brian. "Thank you...I'm really happy to get to meet you once again."

Brian laughed returning the Agents embrace, “Ditto Agent Danvers… Though if you really want to thank me find me a girl like yours. I wish I had what you two have.”

Alex quickly let go of the Alien and gave him a quizzical look. “What?!”

Brian laughed at the flustered Agent. “Don’t worry your secret safe with me.”

Alex stood baffled as Brian gave her shoulder a squeeze and departed.

“What was that about?” Maggie asked.

“Uhh, nothing... I was just thanking him since he didn't let us pay." Alex distractedly replied.

"Don't worry I slipped a $20 in his pocket. He tries to give things to us on the house every time. He almost turned purple when he made that offer, and we brought Kara." Maggie giggled as she recounted.

Alex chuckled as she took another bite of her food. “Mhh, Goooddddd…. If I die right now, I’m okay with it.”

Maggie gave the Agent a dimpled smile. “Wow! Please don’t. I should have remembered from last time that you were going to make these noises.”

"What noises?" a red-faced Alex countered.

"Uh, bedroom noises Danvers. It sounds like you and that taco have been going steady for a while.”

“HA HA Swayer. You wish you knew my bedroom noises” Alex countered defiantly as she took another bite, moaning more obnoxiously, ignoring the stars of passerby's.

Maggie hoped the blush Alex's antics induced wasn’t noticeable. “ Oookaaay! Point taken.”

Alex gave a wicked grin as she took a gulp from her water. “So, is this kinda like those memory dates you suggested?”

"Yeah, I guess it is Danvers. Though I didn’t relly think of that when I invited you” Maggie answered.

"Well, I like it. If the memory dates are like this, I think I may enjoy my time off more than I expected. What other things did we do?" Alex said with an eager smile.

“Uh, we played pool at the bar. We went to the batting cages a few times. We went to a mascarade ball/fight club. We did a lot of mission together.” Maggie listed as she counted on her fingers.

"Okay, so guns, guns, pool, and baseball." Alex summarized.

Maggie bit her lip worried Alex might not be as interested in re-experiencing such mundane things with her. "Uh, we don't have to do just that if you don't want Danvers.”

“Are you kidding that sounds awesome! Especially the gun part.” Though Alex didn’t say it out loud, the thought of the Detective using a gun really set her belly on fire.

“Ever the pyromaniac Danvers. We can’t do just guns though. And J’onn won't let you into the DEO range just yet. So how about we do some other stuff besides guns first.”

Alex gave puppy eyes to the Detective who nevertheless didn’t budge. “Nope, not working Danvers I’ve grown immune.”

“ Ughhh Fiiiinnnneeee”

Maggie laughed, “I’ll meet you half-way. How about laser tag?”

“Can I go against you?” an excited Alex replied.

Maggie couldn't resist the opportunity Alex had given her. It was payback time for the taco moans! "Oh, you can go against me anytime you like" Maggie replied with a wink as she took a gulp of water.

Alex quirked an eyebrow at the Detectives reply, desperately trying to conceal the blush she felt growing. Two can play at this game she thought. “Maybe…Though I doubt you’d make me moan more than these tacos.”

Maggie spit out her water, turning bright red both because of Alex's comment and the water choking her up.

Alex gave a throaty laugh. Checkmate! She thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always comments and suggestions are appreciated! I suck at replying, but I promise I read them all and appreciate every single one!


	8. Maggie's Day-Off Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A long-overdue continuation of this AU. Maggie has a day off and spends it with her favorite DEO agent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'm sorry for the long wait. I just took my LSAT, and I needed to take some time and recover. I promise I will continue to update as I can. Thank you all for your kind comments, I promise I see them all and appreciate every single one of them. Applying to law school sucks ass! Your kind words always cheer me up. Thanks so much, hope you enjoy!

Alex had always been an early riser. As a child, she was fascinated with the sunrise. The way the sun would appear in the east… always reliable…always predictable. Lately, however, it seemed as though her innate connection with the sun had been severed. Her dreams had taken hold of her. Dreams that stared a dimpled Detective; who though reliable, was hardly ever predictable. The dreams would always vary. Sometimes they would be married in those dreams, other times they would be sparing, often they would just be errr engaging in adult activities. The only consistency was the detective and the unfathomable effect she had on Alex.

“GOOOOOD MORNING NATIONAL CITY!!!” Alex’s alarm blared.

Before the shrill voice of Catco’s “New Leslie Williams” (really her name was also Leslie Williams) could finish her *cheery* greeting Alex picked up the alarm clock and threw it against the wall. She was having a great dream that may or may not have involved Maggie in a sweaty tank top.

*Cue Star Wars Imperial March* DUN DUN DUN DUNDUN DUNDUN

“I’m on sick-leave! I’m injured! Can’t I please just finish this dream!” Alex frustrated huffed as her work ringtone blared through her bedroom.

“DANVERS!” She growled to whoever was the poor soul on the other line.

“WOAH! Who pissed you off already Danvers! It's only 8 am. Did a careless businessman stop in the middle of the street to answer a text during your run?”

“Maggie??” Alex mumbled through her haze.

“Are you still in bed!?” Maggie asked.

“Uh, no…nope I’m totally up yeah…” Alex stammered.

“I can’t believe it Alex Danvers in bed at 8 am. I must be dreaming. Or was it you who was dreaming? Care to share what kept you sleeping in? Are you dreaming of hot girls on beaches still, cuz if that’s the case I need to get myself one of those concussions as well,” Maggie teased.

“Oh, you are hilarious! Har har, Sawyer! Given your sense of humor, I’m not surprised hot girls stay away from you even in your subconscious.” Alex coldly remarked.

“OUCH! And here I was going to offer to spend the rest of my day off, delighting you with my charming smile and infectious presence. I guess I’ll go prepare me comedy tour instead.” Maggie jokingly replied.

“Ugh… Fine Sawyer, I take it back.” Alex huffed.

“Apologies accepted Danvers, now open the door I have my apology for waking you up,” Maggie mumbled through a sip of coffee.

“Wait, what?” Alex confusedly replied.

“I’m outside your apparent, open the door woman!” Maggie exclaimed, knocking on the door to emphasize her point.

“Uh yeah ok, one minute.” Alex hurriedly replied.

“No rush Danvers. Don’t feel like you have to come out here in your tighty whities,” Maggie joked. 

“Should you ever be so lucky! I’m hanging up now. Give me a minute.” Alex hurriedly replied.

At no other point in her adult life had she had such an unusual morning. No one besides Kara had surprised her with breakfast or given her wake up phone calls. Then again Alex couldn’t remember anyone who had the effect on her that Maggie had. 

Wiping the goofy smile off face Alex hurriedly ran into the bathroom to brush her teeth and comb her hair. She bolted to the door, stopping for a second to catch her breath. As she looked through the peephole; there stood Maggie Sawyer donuts and coffee in hand. Looking godly in her typical leather jacket, dark jeans, and ankle booties.

Taking a deep breath, Alex opened the door. “Hey Sawyer, come on in.” Alex greeted, as she stepped aside to welcome the detective.

“Good morning Agent, I see I get a better greeting in person than on the…Danvers, uhh I was joking about the tighty whities,” Maggie bashfully joked as she looked at Alex, who was wearing nothing but a t-shirt and underwear. 

Alex felt her face burn as she looked down. SHE FORGOT TO PUT ON PANTS. _“What the hell is wrong with you Danvers!”_ She internally lectured herself. _“NO! You do not let her win this! Two can play at this game!”_ She decided. 

“Uh yeah well, I figured I’d give you the pleasure of seeing my morning look once in your life” Alex coolly replied as she took the coffee and the donuts from the detective.

“Oh! That’s why huh,” Maggie jokingly replied.

“Yup! Now stop complaining about my legs Sawyer, it's not like you've never seen a girl without pants... Well, at least I hope not." 

Maggie rolled her eyes at the Agent, as she proceeded to take a donut from the box "You know you can be mean in the morning. It's not good to wake up this uptight. Maybe you should come to yoga with me."

“Hard pass Sawyer. Knife practice takes away my stress,” Alex defiantly stated.

Maggie laughed, “One day you will cave Danvers. I am nothing if not persistent.”

“Yeah yeah… So what’s your plan for today? Because I am definitely **not** doing yoga. Do you have the whole day off?”

"Yup all day, it's nice actually. It's been a while. Lena called me this morning apparently there is a brewery thing that she and Kara are checking out, she wants to know if we want to tag along. After that, I thought we could do some of that training we agreed on to get you back an in fighting shape. Then we can do dinner or something." Maggie casually replied as she finished her donut.

“Wow, you really want to spend your whole day off with me?" Alex self-consciously questioned.

"Well yeah, you're my friend Alex. Is it too much? I know you're still getting to know me and if you need space...”

Alex walked over to Maggie interjecting by hugging her, "No, it's not too much Maggie. It's really sweet of you. I've never had a friend like you." She mumbled as she held on tight to the detective. 

The Hug TM lasted way too long. Neither of them knew who was redder after it. Alex could have sworn she swooned wrapped up Maggie’s arms. Maggie felt as if though she were flying.

Alex was the first to break the silence. “Anyway that… sounds…. amazing. I’m just going to get dressed, and then we head out.”

"Yeah, sure whatever Damvers...Danvers…take your time ill just be here." Maggie quickly mumbled as she bit into a donut to shut herself up.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe you didn't let me take my bike! You drive like a grandma Sawyer." Alex teased as they pulled up to the farmer’s market.

“You are not driving a motorcycle while you are recovering from a head injury Danvers. You’re lucky I didn’t tie you to my body on the ride over, I was worried you’d fall.” Maggie defended.

Alex blushed, figures Maggie would drive slow for her benefit. Even if it meant creating an embarrassingly long line of traffic behind them.

"You worry too much Sawyer, but thanks anyway." Alex quickly replied. "Anyway, what's the first tasteless item you intend on buying? Let me guess kale.”

Maggie rolled her eyes, figures Alex would be slightly embarrassed by Maggie caring for her. She decided to take Alex’s cue and change the subject, "So you're the one responsible for Kara's aversion to kale. Better not tell Lena she might kill you." Maggie chuckled, "The poor woman has gained ten pounds since she met Kara.”

“Oh don’t blame that on me Sawyer, Kara is at a whole other level of the anti-vegetable crusade, if anything she's a bad influence on me. Just ask Lena," Alex snickered.

Maggie laughed, "So there may still be hope for you. I promise I will turn you to the other side after today." Maggie winked as she took Alex's hand dragging her through the crowded market.

 _"I think you already turned me,"_ Alex thought.

They went through various stands selling carrots and apricots. There were free samples and lots of expensive avocados. Alex never thought she'd be happy around so many vegetables. But with Maggie holding her hand and talking to her about the properties of anti-oxidants and protein content in various foods Alex couldn’t help but be happy.

“Detective!” an elderly Spanish- woman yelled at Maggie.

Alex raised an eyebrow and nudged the detective.

Maggie looked up and smiled at the older woman. “Ah that’s Señora Gonzalez, I helped her out a few weeks ago with some alien mites eating her crops. Mind if we go say hi?” Maggie explained.

"Not at all," Alex replied

“Señora Gonzalez! How are you!” Maggie asked flashing the elderly lady a dimpled smile. 

“Muy bien Detective! Thanks to you that is, since you helped us out all my fields are intact. We had a great harvest. My family and I are in your debt; please take some fruit for you and your girlfriend," Señora Gonzales kindly offered.

“Oh no no Señora, I…We’re not…” Maggie quickly stammered feeling her face redden.

Señora Gonzalez quickly interrupted, “Non-sense Detective. I won't take no for an answer!" Looking at Alex, Señora Gonzalez extended her hand, “Señora Maria Gonzalez, it’s a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Danvers, I’m assuming. Detective Sawyer talks the world about you.” 

Alex's eyebrows shot up at the information. Accepting the woman’s kind hand, she smiled, "Alex Danvers, it's a pleasure to meet you as well Señora Gonzales," Alex introduced herself.

Maggie decided that she needed to get Alex away form Señora Gonzalez before the lady said more to Alex. "Umm, Señora Gonzalez, we really need to get going. I'm glad your fields are doing well," She quickly stated as she tried to drag a hesitant Alex away.

"Oh, certainly I'm sure you two have big plans. But won't you please take some fruit with you. It’s the least I can do, after you helped me so much,” Señora Gonzales insisted. 

Alex chucked at Maggie’s embarrassment. “Excuse this one Señora Gonzalez; she doesn't take praise to well. We're on a motorcycle today, so we can't really carry much. But I promise we'll drop by another day to talk more and take you up on your generous offer.”

Señora Gonzalez looked elated “Very well Alex, and please call me Maria. The Detective can’t seem to get the Señora out of her vocabulary; it makes me feel like a great-grandma,” she jabbered. “I look forward to your future visit. You've got a keeper there Detective!" She winked before turning to help customers perusing her stand.

Alex laughed at the remark and the look on Maggie’s face at the comment. She never thought it possible for the tan detective to get such a vermilion-red hue. “You alright there Mags?” she teased.

“Wa… uh yes, I'm sorry about that I didn't tell her we were together. I mentioned you once I guess it just stuck in her head." Maggie quickly stammered.

Alex figured there was more to that story, but given Maggie’s discomfort, she decided not to press, "It's okay Maggie. Uh, you want to get going though we're supposed to meet Kara and Lena at the brewery in an hour, given the way you drive it will probably take us two-hours.” Alex joked, taking the detectives hand once again and dragging her through the crowd.

Maggie laughed, “I don’t know why I put up with you.” 

“Because I’m perfect and you love me” Alex comically replied.

 _"Yeah, I do."_ Maggie thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think guys! Apologies for any mistakes, I wrote usually edit a day or two after I write but I've made you wait too long as is. Part 2 of this chapter will be up soon!


End file.
